Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords
by Blythe-chan
Summary: Deux années se sont écoulées depuis la Quatrième Grande Guerre. Traumatisée par les atrocités de la guerre, Sakura ne parvient plus à se considérer comme un ninja médical et ses facultés s'en retrouvent entachées. Alors qu'elle refuse de parler de ses problèmes, Sasuke revient à Konoha. Son retour sera-t-il la clé permettant à Sakura de vaincre ses démons ? Épilogue BONUS ajouté !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens après une longue absence avec mon premier one-shot. Devant la taille qu'il fait, j'ai décidé de le découper en quatre parties pour rendre votre lecture plus facile :)

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira : l'idée était de me remettre tranquillement à l'écriture avant de reprendre mes deux autres fics que j'ai lâchement abandonné ^^''' Encore désolée de la longue attente, je vais essayer de m'organiser différemment cette année pour pouvoir poster de façon plus régulière, promis ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que jouer avec.

.

* * *

« Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords. », _Sénèque_

* * *

.

La respiration haletante de la jeune fille brisait le silence et le calme de la nuit. Les cheveux collés sur ses tempes à cause de la sueur, elle s'agitait frénétiquement sous ses draps, semblant mener un combat sans fin. Sans fin car cette fois son adversaire n'était nul autre que son esprit tourmenté qui avait donné naissance à un cauchemar apparemment des plus violents.

\- Non…

 _« Je t'avais prévenue Sakura… »_

\- Non, s'il te plaît…

 _« Tu as fait ton choix en toute connaissance de cause. »_

\- Non, je ne…Pitié, je ne voulais pas…

 _« Tu es pathétique ma chère. Tu as choisi et maintenant il est temps d'assumer ta décision. »_

\- Non, non, Kabuto ne fais pas ça…

 _« Tes stupides remords ne m'intéressent pas. Mais… Je t'avoue que je serais curieux de savoir comment réagiraient tes amis s'ils étaient au courant… Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils… Non, arr- Non ! Non, non ! Arrête !

Ce fût le hurlement strident qu'elle poussa qui lui permit d'échapper à son horrible cauchemar. Sakura se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la respiration laborieuse et ses poings crispés sur son drap. Jetant plusieurs coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle, elle se détendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, en sécurité, loin des horreurs de la guerre. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle les entoura de ses deux bras fins, se créant ainsi un bouclier illusoire contre le mal qui la tourmentait.

Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était terminée et deux ans qu'elle faisait régulièrement ce cauchemar, la fréquence augmentant lorsque s'approchait le jour qui marquait l'anniversaire de la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Si ses amis ainsi que les autres personnes qui avaient été touchées par la guerre semblaient s'être tous plus ou moins bien remis des horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues et étaient passés à autre chose, la jeune femme se sentait incapable d'aller de l'avant et se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même. Elle en était presque arrivée à être contente du départ de Sasuke, ne souhaitant surtout pas que ce dernier la voit dans cet état.

Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés lors des combats la hantaient, tout comme ils hantaient les autres ninjas ayant participé à la guerre, mais ce qui la rongeait profondément c'était le secret qu'elle n'avait pu révéler à personne à cause de la honte qui la tenaillait. Cet horrible secret qu'elle gardait depuis maintenant deux ans et qui était la cause de la solitude qu'elle s'imposait. Elle ne méritait ni la compassion, ni le pardon de ses amis. Et elle méritait encore moins le soulagement qu'aurait pu lui offrir la confession. Elle méritait seulement le tourment et la torture qu'elle vivait : la meurtrière qu'elle était n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre de son sort.

\- Une _meurtrière_ hein… souffla-t-elle avec un rictus amer.

En réalité, si elle gardait aussi farouchement son secret, c'était aussi pour ne pas lire la déception ou le dégoût dans le regard de ses amis. Elle savait que c'était lâche de sa part mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter les regards dégoûtés de ses amis en plus du poids de son acte répugnant. Seulement, rongée par les remords et les regrets, elle avait fini par s'éloigner petit à petit de ces amis qui lui étaient si précieux, se sentant trop salie par le crime qu'elle avait commis pour rester en leur compagnie. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était paradoxale mais, prisonnière d'un cycle de culpabilité infini, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Détournant le regard de son reflet qu'elle distinguait dans la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Cinq heures trois. Elle pouvait dire adieu à la fin de sa nuit : jamais encore elle n'avait pu se rendormir après avoir fait ce cauchemar. Elle soupira longuement. Elle avait quelques temps auparavant demandé des jours de congé à Tsunade, afin de fuir le plus loin possible de l'hôpital, et à Kakashi, pour éviter les missions. Elle passait donc ses journées enfermée chez elle, perdue dans ses pensées, ou seule, s'entraînant dans des coins reculés de la forêt entourant Konoha. Sakura était un très bon élément qui ne comptait jamais ses heures, son maître avait donc hésité seulement quelques secondes avant de lui accorder ses congés, pensant qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique à sa fidèle disciple. Elle avait en effet remarqué le comportement étrange de la jeune femme depuis peu et comme personne ne connaissait les raisons de sa nouvelle attitude, Tsunade avait pensé que Sakura avait peut-être seulement besoin d'un peu de solitude. Kakashi avait raisonné de la même façon et la jeune femme s'était vu accorder un long mois de vacances. Ils étaient malheureusement bien loin de se douter du mal qui rongeait l'unique membre féminin de l'équipe sept.

En effet, si la jeune femme voulait éviter le plus possible de rester à l'hôpital c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à soigner les patients qui s'y trouvaient. Et si elle ne voulait pas aller en mission, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir la vie de ses coéquipiers entre ses mains alors qu'elle était incapable de les soigner. Les rares soins qu'elle avait réussis lui avaient demandé une intense concentration ainsi qu'une quantité de chakra anormalement élevée au vue de la faible gravité des blessures. Le monde connaissant désormais la paix, l'hôpital n'était plus autant fréquenté qu'auparavant et les plaies à traiter se résumaient maintenant essentiellement à des contusions, des coupures superficielles et quelques entorses. Quant aux missions, elles étaient moins risquées depuis que les villages avaient instauré la grande alliance. Dans cette situation, Sakura avait réussi à faire illusion et pu persuader tout le monde qu'elle n'avait, a priori, aucun problème. C'était cependant loin d'être le cas.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus voir ses mains autrement que tâchées de sang et avait par conséquent de plus en plus de mal à se considérer comme un médecin. Tsunade lui avait toujours dit que, contrairement aux autres jutsu, le ninjutsu médical était fortement influencé par les sentiments de son utilisateur et il semblait que le dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait l'avait menée à ne plus être capable d'utiliser ses talents de ninja médical. Perdre ce qu'elle avait durement travaillé pendant de longues années pour pouvoir se hisser au niveau de son maître, ce qui lui avait permis de pouvoir être à la hauteur de ses coéquipiers lors de la guerre, et surtout, ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, l'avait d'abord plongée dans une profonde colère mais c'était bien l'anéantissement qui avait suivi qui perdurait depuis. En perdant le talent pour lequel on l'avait reconnue, Sakura avait eu l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même et la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie avait semblé serrer son cœur à l'en faire exploser. Désormais, c'était surtout la honte qui dominait et la jeune femme avait l'impression que c'était là la punition qui lui était imputée pour son crime : après tout, qui était-elle pour se plaindre d'un châtiment si dérisoire en regard de ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Se sentant brusquement oppressée entre les quatre murs de son appartement qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours, Sakura décida de partir s'entraîner pour la journée et se prépara rapidement. S'être levée tôt ne la desservirait finalement pas puisqu'elle avait peu de chances de croiser une connaissance à une heure si peu avancée de la journée. Passant le pas de sa porte, elle prit la direction de la forêt sous un ciel orangé, zébré d'un rose apaisant et délicat. La journée s'annonçait magnifique mais la jeune fille était à des lieues de cette constatation, les yeux rivés droit devant elle et son esprit seulement concentré sur sa destination.

.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

* * *

 _._

Essoufflée et pleine de sueur, Sakura s'écroula sur le sol, les bras en croix et les yeux tournés vers le ciel qu'elle entrevoyait dans les quelques espaces laissés libres par les arbres au feuillage épais. La journée était déjà bien entamée et le soleil déclinait tranquillement, marquant la fin de son entraînement. La jeune fille ne possédait plus que quelques gouttes de chakra et peinait encore quelque peu à retrouver son souffle. Le terrain qui l'entourait comptait plusieurs arbres assez amochés voire complètement déracinés : si Sakura n'était plus capable d'utiliser le ninjustu médical, elle avait rapidement décidé qu'elle devait compenser son problème et avait choisi de travailler ce qui avait toujours été son point faible : le taijutsu. Elle avait dès lors commencé un entraînement titanesque basé sur les quelques informations que Lee laissait parfois échapper quant à son propre entraînement. Ce dernier voyant sa motivation et sa détermination lui avait rapidement proposé de la rejoindre régulièrement afin de pouvoir s'affronter et progresser ensemble.

Si la jeune femme avait d'abord refusé sa proposition, elle avait fini par accepter lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que les missions ne seraient pas éternellement faciles et sans danger et qu'elle aurait une nouvelle fois la vie de ses camarades entre ses mains un jour ou l'autre. Désormais incapable de les soigner s'ils étaient gravement blessés, elle devait absolument devenir plus forte afin de pouvoir les protéger, mais ce d'une façon différente d'auparavant. De plus, Lee était si concentré lors de leurs sessions d'entraînement qu'elle ne risquait aucune question personnelle qui pourrait la mettre dans l'embarras et l'obliger à mentir à son ami.

Ayant enfin repris une respiration normale, Sakura se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Etant donné l'heure tardive qu'il était, Lee ne se montrerait sans doute pas. Elle décida donc de rentrer chez elle afin de prendre une bonne douche et pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Coinçant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage derrière ses oreilles, Sakura se mit en route silencieusement, appréciant le calme et la tranquillité inhérents à la clairière où elle se trouvait.

Elle était seulement à quelques mètres de son immeuble lorsque Saï sortit par la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. La repérant immédiatement, il se dirigea vers elle sans que Sakura ne réagisse. Parler avec Saï ne la dérangeait pas. En effet, l'absence quasi-totale de connaissance des sentiments humains de l'ancien membre de la Racine était une bénédiction pour Sakura. Elle pouvait rester elle-même avec lui sans risquer qu'il ne lui demande si elle allait bien et qu'elle se retrouve à devoir lui mentir avec le sourire pour dissimuler ses problèmes. De fait, il était avec Lee la personne qu'elle côtoyait le plus en ce moment, au grand dam d'Ino et de Naruto qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à les éviter ainsi.

Faisant fi des salutations, Saï aborda directement la raison de sa venue.

\- Kakashi-sama nous demande.

Fronçant les sourcils à cette déclaration, Sakura jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue. Le froncement s'intensifia lorsqu'elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était actuellement dans un état _déplorable_ : ses vêtements étaient tâchés de transpiration et déchirés par endroits, ses cheveux sales et quelques coupures s'étalaient sur ses bras et ses jambes.

\- Tout de suite ?

Saï qui avait suivi son regard alors qu'elle s'inspectait lui lança un regard critique.

\- On a encore une vingtaine de minutes devant nous, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'arranger un peu. En plus, tu empestes.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir : lui et son manque de tact !

\- Ça va, je crois que j'ai compris Saï, souffla-t-elle laconiquement. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu montes avec moi ou je te rejoins après ?

\- Je vais monter : la vue par la fenêtre de ta chambre est agréable à cette heure-ci et je devrais avoir le temps de tracer quelques esquisses pendant que tu te prépares.

\- Très bien, suis-moi alors.

Alors qu'ils montaient tous deux les escaliers en silence, Sakura aperçut la couverture d'un livre dans la besace de son camarade.

\- Encore un nouveau livre ? demanda-t-elle, partagée entre l'amusement et le désappointement que Saï puisse toujours croire qu'il pourrait comprendre les sentiments grâce à cela.

\- Oui, Ino m'a invité à manger chez elle demain alors je voulais savoir ce que l'on fait dans ces cas là, répondit tranquillement Saï alors que le regard de Sakura s'éclairait.

 _« Alors comme ça, Ino continue à prendre les devants ? songea-t-elle, heureuse pour son amie »_.

\- Apparemment, il faut apporter un cadeau à l'hôte : lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme, le livre conseille d'apporter des fleurs parce que les femmes apprécient ces choses là, récita sagement le jeune homme brun.

\- Ça me semble être une bonne idée, d'autant qu'avec une mère fleuriste Ino adore les fleurs. Mais elle en voit beaucoup du coup… Tu devrais peut-être lui apporter un de tes dessins ? Un portrait d'elle par exemple ? Elle serait ravie à mon avis ! Et, lorsque tu arrives, n'oublie pas de lui faire un compliment sur sa coiffure ou sa tenue, elle sera- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

Saï arrêta d'écrire et releva les yeux du carnet qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche avant de regarder Sakura comme s'il avait un doute concernant ses facultés mentales.

\- Eh bien, je prends des notes, articula-t-il lentement, d'une manière qui laissait supposer qu'il s'adressait à un enfant.

\- Fais-moi passer pour une demeurée en plus ! Je vois bien ce que tu fais, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu le fais, répondit Sakura, exaspérée par le comportement de son coéquipier.

Saï ne lui posait peut-être aucune question embarrassante mais elle avait tendance à oublier à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être _fatigant_ dans certains cas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais demandé, souligna-t-il avant de répondre lorsqu'il sentit l'humeur de la jeune femme s'assombrir rapidement. Je prends des notes afin de pouvoir les relire avant de voir Ino pour ne rien oublier.

\- Ooh Saï… soupira Sakura. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais absolument suivre ces conseils comme s'ils étaient des règles. Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle avec le sourire. Le plus important c'est que tu sois toi-même : c'est comme ça qu'Ino t'apprécie. Et tu verras que tout se passera- Bon sang Saï ! Arrête de tout noter dans ce fichu carnet !

.

* * *

 _Quinze minutes plus tard_

* * *

.

Saï et Sakura marchaient rapidement lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin le palais du Hokage. La jeune femme avait beau eu faire aussi vite que possible, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas ils finiraient par être en retard. Et tous deux savaient que si Kakashi ne se privait pas d'être en retard, il n'aimait pas les retardataires. N'ayant aucune envie de subir les foudres de leur supérieur, les deux ninjas se hâtèrent et finir par frapper à la porte du bureau où ils étaient convoqués à l'heure exacte où ils devaient arriver.

Après avoir entendu un « Entrez ! », Saï ouvrit la porte et s'effaça afin de laisser passer sa coéquipière. _« Encore quelque chose qu'il aura lu dans un de ses livres ! Songea cette dernière, oscillant entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. »_

\- Ah ! Sakura, Saï ! Parfait, je vous attendais ! s'exclama Kakashi, assis devant un bureau dont le bois avait été presque entièrement recouvert par une montagne de paperasse, sans doute administrative (celle que Kakashi appréciait le moins).

\- Kakashi-sama, répondirent en chœur les deux ninjas tout en s'inclinant brièvement.

\- Je suis désolé de faire appel à toi pendant tes vacances Sakura mais j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission qui requière vos compétences. Il faudra faire preuve d'analyse et, surtout, de discrétion donc Naruto ne fera pas partie de l'équipe pour cette fois mais je ne m'inquiète pas : je sais que votre duo marche très bien, termina Kakashi, un sourire dans la voix.

En entendant les paroles de son ancien maître, Sakura blanchit brusquement avant de reprendre un air neutre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne tarda malheureusement pas à se vérifier.

\- Il s'agit d'une mission de rang A : c'est une mission d'infiltration au pays des fleurs. Depuis quelques temps, une rumeur concernant un groupe de bandits assez fort et bien organisé circule. J'aimerais que vous alliez voir ce qu'il en est et, si la rumeur se vérifie, que vous infiltriez le groupe afin de réunir des informations en vue d'envoyer une équipe à même de les neutraliser. La mission devrait durer entre deux et trois semaines. Vous avez des questions ? termina-t-il.

\- Quand devons-nous partir ? demanda Saï alors que Sakura restait muette.

\- Demain, à l'aube.

\- Très bien, je n'ai pas d'autre question.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers son ancienne élève qui n'avait pas encore réagi.

\- Sakura, tu as des questions sur la mission ?

\- Je… Euh, non, non… C'est bon, je n'ai pas de question, bredouilla-t-elle sous le regard légèrement étonné du ninja copieur.

\- Tout va bien Sakura ?

\- Oui. Oui, tout va bien. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée, mentit la jeune femme en évitant le regard scrutateur de Kakashi.

\- Bien…Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Soyez prudents et n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide si les choses tournent mal, recommanda tranquillement l'Hokage.

\- Oui Kakashi-sama ! répondirent les deux ninjas.

De retour dans les rues de Konoha, après que Saï ait pris congé, Sakura se hâta de rentrer chez elle tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _« Une mission d'infiltration de rang A de longue durée et nous sommes seulement tous les deux ? Il faut que tout se passe bien. Tout doit absolument bien se passer. S'il vous plaît, faîtes que tout se passe bien, se répétait en boucle la jeune femme. »_

A peine arrivée chez elle, Sakura prépara son sac pour la mission qu'elle venait de recevoir. Entassant plusieurs vêtements et quelques rations de survie, elle prit aussi sa trousse médicale qu'elle remplit de bandages, de crèmes cicatrisantes et de médicaments au cas où les choses tournent mal. Elle savait que Kakashi suivait à la lettre l'ancienne politique de Tsunade : chaque équipe qui partait en mission devait avoir autant que faire se pouvait un ninja médecin afin de pouvoir intervenir à tout moment si la vie d'un ninja était menacée. Nul doute que l'Hokage ne les aurait jamais laissés partir s'il avait été au courant de ses problèmes. A défaut de pouvoir utiliser le ninjutsu médical, Sakura avait tout de même quelques connaissances médicales ne requérant pas l'usage de chakra et elle devait s'efforcer de rester le pseudo-médecin de leur duo. Se fixant dans le miroir de sa salle de bains, elle décida de teindre en brun sa chevelure rose, beaucoup trop voyante pour une mission d'infiltration. De plus, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait gagné une certaine notoriété et de nombreuses personnes savaient que la disciple de Tsunade possédait une chevelure assortie au nom qu'elle portait : elle prenait le risque d'être beaucoup trop repérable si elle ne la camouflait pas. Une fois ses affaires préparées et ses cheveux recouverts de teinture brune, la jeune femme mangea un léger repas avant de se coucher, espérant dormir cette fois d'un sommeil sans rêve.

.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, portes du village de Konoha_

* * *

.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au point de rendez-vous dont ils avaient convenus la veille, Sakura discerna la silhouette de Saï qui se dessinait dans le soleil timide de l'aube. Hâtant le pas, elle le rejoignit rapidement. Saï lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, s'attardant quelques secondes sur ses cheveux bruns, avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai réfléchi à notre couverture et-

\- Bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu ? l'interrompit la jeune fille.

\- Pardon ? répondit Saï, médusé du comportement de sa coéquipière.

\- Tu vois, c'est vraiment bête mais chez les gens civilisés on se salue plutôt que d'agir comme un homme des cavernes. Finalement, heureusement que ton rendez-vous avec Ino doit être décalé ! Je crois que tu as besoin de revoir un peu tes manières, sinon, quoique tu lui apportes comme cadeau, tu risques de le prendre en pleine figure.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'Ino est un modèle de délicatesse depuis toujours, ricana Sakura avant de blêmir soudainement. Surtout, ne lui répète _jamais_ ça Saï ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant son coéquipier comme un prunier.

\- Oo- Oui, balbutia le pauvre jeune homme qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa coéquipière.

\- Parfait ! Au fait, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose concernant notre couverture non ?

\- Je me demande qui est la personne civilisée et qui est l'homme des cavernes ici… marmonna Saï avant de reprendre. Je disais que j'ai réfléchi et ce qui me semble le plus sûr est de se faire passer pour un groupe de mercenaires indépendants.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

\- Exactement : pas de ninjutsu. On emploie uniquement le taïjutsu à moins d'une situation d'urgence. Je pense que l'on aura l'air moins suspect ainsi et puis cela nous permettra de garder quelques atouts dans notre manche.

 _« A vrai dire, cette décision m'arrange vraiment : si on ne doit pas utiliser le ninjutsu, je risque moins de lui paraître suspecte ou de me retrouver obligée à lui expliquer ce qui m'arrive, songea Sakura. »_

\- Ça me semble être une bonne idée. D'autres points à aborder avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'était le plus important. Nous verrons les détails en chemin.

\- C'est parti alors !

Les deux ninjas dépassèrent tranquillement les portes du village avant de prendre de la vitesse et de sauter sur les branches des premiers arbres à leurs portées. Le trajet serait rapide, leur destination se trouvant à moins d'un jour de voyage.

.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard, pays des fleurs, forêt de Hanaki_

* * *

 _._

Le corps secoué de tremblements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer, Sakura essaya de rassembler ses pensées. _« Pense de façon rationnelle. Rationnelle. » se répéta-t-elle à la façon d'un mantra._ La mission avait plutôt bien débutée : ils avaient rapidement trouvé le groupe de criminels dont Kakashi leur avait parlé et avaient décidé d'observer son fonctionnement pendant deux ou trois jours avant d'aller se présenter au chef de l'organisation criminelle. Ils avaient profité de ce temps d'observation pour élaborer plusieurs plans et revoir ensemble les détails de leurs couvertures. A force de répéter entre eux, leur discours était rodé et semblait naturel : Sakura et Saï étaient sûrs d'eux, leurs véritables identités ne risquaient pas d'être dévoilées.

Après deux jours d'observation et de discussions tactiques, se jugeant suffisamment prêts, ils étaient allés se présenter au chef du groupe, lui proposant leurs services. Après un rapide combat pour estimer leurs capacités, ce dernier avait immédiatement accepté, ne doutant pas de l'utilité future de ses deux nouvelles recrues qu'il jugeait redoutables. Saï et Sakura avaient passé les premiers jours à gagner progressivement la confiance de Takatsuka, le chef du groupe, et des autres membres avant de commencer réellement leur mission. Lorsqu'ils avaient jugé que personne ne semblait les trouver suspects, ils avaient discrètement commencé à fouiner, espionnant une conversation au détour d'un couloir, posant quelques questions innocentes au sujet des opérations mises en place par Takatsuka…

Un peu plus d'une semaine après le début de leur infiltration, ils avaient réunis la majeure partie des informations qui leur étaient nécessaires et ils ne leurs manquaient plus que quelques détails quant à une opération d'envergure que Takatsuka souhaitait mener d'ici quelques temps. C'était en essayant de rassembler les derniers éléments qu'ils leur manquaient que Sakura assista à une conversation qui lui glaça le sang et obtint ainsi l'information qu'ils désiraient. Elle s'était immédiatement reprise et était partie en quête de son coéquipier pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : l'opération importante que tous organisaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà consistaient en un kidnapping massif des enfants du village voisin que Takatsuka comptait revendre en tant qu'esclaves au plus offrant. Sans le savoir, il s'était vanté devant la jeune femme de posséder une liste d'acheteurs qui ferait pâlir de jalousie ses adversaires et ferait de lui un homme riche.

Une fois Saï mis au courant, les deux shinobis avaient décidé de prévenir immédiatement Kakashi et de faire discrètement évacuer les villageois pour les mettre en sécurité le temps que Konoha envoie une équipe pour s'occuper du groupe de criminels. Malheureusement, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques personnes à évacuer, ils s'étaient fait surprendre par quelques uns des criminels qui avaient immédiatement donné l'alerte. Saï et Sakura s'étaient alors retrouvés obligés de se battre, ne pouvant se permettre d'attendre des renforts. S'ils partaient avec un avantage car ils étaient plus puissants que leurs adversaires, le fait que ces dernies soient largement supérieurs en nombre et que les deux shinobis doivent se battre tout en protégeant les villageois encore présents avaient rendu le combat plus délicat que prévu.

Ils avaient rapidement maîtrisé leurs premiers adversaires mais les quelques uns encore debout avaient commencé à viser non pas les deux ninjas mais les quelques villageois qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'abriter, essayant de pousser Saï et Sakura à faire une erreur. Leur tactique avait payée quand Saï, déconcentré par le cri d'un jeune garçon, avait baissé sa garde et ainsi écopé d'une blessure assez sérieuse à l'abdomen. Sakura s'était alors débarrassée le plus vite possible de ses derniers adversaires afin d'aller à la rescousse de son coéquipier. Presque arrivée aux côtés de Saï, elle avait vu un de leurs ennemis, inconscient jusqu'alors, s'avancer vers le jeune homme, un sabre dans la main. Horrifiée, elle n'avait eu que le temps de se jeter entre la lame et le corps de son coéquipier tout en dirigeant son dernier kunaï vers la poitrine de leur assaillant qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. Surpris par son intervention, l'homme dévia légèrement le sabre de sa trajectoire initiale avant de recevoir le kunaï en plein cœur. Mais, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, le sabre toujours en main, l'acier de la lame mordit la chair de la jeune femme, faisait apparaître une longue et profonde estafilade sur la peau blanche de sa hanche.

Serrant les dents sous la douleur _aiguë_ , Sakura commença immédiatement à ausculter son coéquipier tout en essayant de voir s'il était conscient.

\- Saï ? Saï, tu m'entends ? Saï ? S-

\- Oui, oui, je t'entends Sakura. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter.

\- Mais de quoi tu t'excuses idiot ! Tu as voulu faire passer la sécurité d'un enfant avant la tienne, personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour ça Saï. Moi encore moins ! répliqua la jeune femme, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. Bon, c'est plutôt bon signe que tu sois conscient mais la blessure n'est pas très belle : c'est assez profond et la lame n'est passée loin des organes vitaux. Il faut rapidement arrêter l'hémorragie et désinfecter en profondeur pour que tu ne risques pas de faire une septicémie sur le chemin du retour.

\- Je m'en remets à toi alors.

Avisant une fillette qui s'était approchée quand elle avait vu que le combat était terminé et qui ne semblait être pas trop apeurée, Sakura lui fit signe d'approcher. Une fois la petite près d'elle, elle lui posa quelques questions.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura et toi ?

\- Hotaru.

\- Okay Hotaru-chan, je vais certainement avoir un peu besoin de ton aide. Tu ne crains pas trop la vue du sang ?

\- J'aide toujours maman à soigner papa quand il se fait mal au travail alors j'ai pas peur.

\- C'est vraiment gentil et courageux de ta part ça, la félicita Sakura. Très bien, approche-toi un peu plus, je vais avoir besoin que tu appuies fort sur la plaie de mon ami. Tu peux faire ça pour moi s'il te plaît ?

\- J'appuie fort comment ?

\- Autant que tu peux, d'accord ?

Hotaru acquiesça, déjà concentrée sur la tâche qu'on lui avait demandé de remplir. Pendant qu'elle maintenait la compression, Sakura, elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« _Il faut absolument que j'arrive à refermer la plaie avec le ninjutsu médical. Je peux globalement désinfecter avec des produits mais le ninjutsu médical est plus sûr pour ça et la blessure est trop profonde pour que je prenne le risque de seulement la recoudre. Il faut que ça marche ! J'ai été stupide. Et égoïste ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que quelques bandages suffiraient si on avait un problème ? La vie de Saï est entre mes mains et je ne peux même pas avoir la certitude de pouvoir le sauver. Quelle sorte de ninja médical fait passer sa fierté avant la sécurité de ses coéquipiers ? se flagella Sakura. Si on arrive à s'en sortir, il faut absolument que je puisse de nouveau réussir à guérir mes équipiers. Je me fiche de ne pas pouvoir me guérir mais il faut que je puisse soigner les autres ! Sinon, j'avouerai tout à Kakashi-sensei… se promit-elle tout en sortant son matériel de sa sacoche médicale._ »

Relevant la tête de sa sacoche, elle prépara plusieurs compresses et un puissant désinfectant avant de s'adresser à ses deux compagnons.

\- Saï, je vais désinfecter avec des produits avant de le faire avec mon chakra. Je suis désolée, ça risque de ne pas être agréable mais je ne peux pas prendre le moindre risque que la plaie s'infecte _et comme je n'ai pas assez confiance en mon ninjutsu médical, je préfère désinfecter un maximum avant, termina-t-elle mentalement._

\- Okay, fais ce qu'il faut : je te fais confiance, répondit faiblement Saï, la voix voilée de douleur.

 _« Je te fais confiance. »_

 _« Je te fais confiance. »_

 _« Je te fais confiance. »_

La réponse innocente du jeune homme résonna dans la tête de Sakura, galvanisant encore davantage sa détermination.

 _« Il croit en moi. Il croit en moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, je dois y arriver. Je vais te soigner Saï, je te le promets ! »_

\- Hotaru-chan, tu peux enlever ta main maintenant.

\- D'accord. Je peux faire autre chose pour t'aider ?

\- Tu peux tremper une compresse dans l'eau et tamponner un peu son front avec, répondit Sakura en commençant à désinfecter la blessure de son ami.

Saï laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, faisant sursauter Hotaru. Alors qu'elle recommençait à éponger le front du jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à Sakura.

\- Hm… Dis ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il va pas aller au ciel hein ? Ma maman elle dit que mamie elle est allée au ciel mais depuis qu'elle y est moi je ne peux plus la voir. Et toi tu vas être triste si tu ne peux plus le voir non ?

\- Je serai triste si je ne peux plus le voir, oui, mais il va rester ici. Je ne le laisserai pas aller au ciel et toi, tu es en train de m'aider à l'empêcher de partir loin tu comprends ? répondit la jeune femme sans s'arrêter de désinfecter la plaie.

\- Oui, c'est bien alors ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Sakura esquissa un léger sourire en direction de la fillette avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur la blessure de Saï : elle venait de terminer de désinfecter et elle devait maintenant faire ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : refermer la plaie à l'aide de chakra médical.

 _« Ça suffit, tu n'as pas le choix ! se morigéna-t-elle. Tu as promis ! Maintenant, arrête de douter et fais ce que tu dois faire ! »_

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées parasites, les doutes et la peur qui la tenaillaient, se concentrant uniquement sur ce quelle devait accomplir. La tâche fût longue et ardue, la cicatrisation lui prenant presque trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude mais elle finit tant bien que mal par réussir à refermer entièrement la blessure. Essoufflée, elle se rendit rapidement compte que l'opération lui avait coûté beaucoup plus de chakra que ce qu'il fallait en temps normal. La question de sa blessure ne se posait plus : si, dans le meilleur des cas, elle avait été capable de se soigner (ce dont elle doutait fortement au vu de ses échecs des précédentes semaines), la quantité de chakra qu'il lui restait était nettement insuffisante. De plus, elle devait en économiser suffisamment pour pouvoir rentrer au village.

Elle recouvrit la plaie de quelques bandages pour protéger la peau fine qu'elle venait de régénérer pour refermer l'entaille avant de jeter un œil à la fillette qui l'avait aidée.

\- Je te remercie Hotaru-chan, tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidée, dit Sakura en souriant à l'enfant.

\- Ma maman elle dit toujours qu'il faut aider les gens quand ils ont besoin, récita fièrement Hotaru.

\- Ta maman a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien, complimenta Sakura.

\- Oh oui, ma maman c'est la meilleure des mamans tu sais ! Elle est belle et elle sent bon et elle raconte plein d'histoires et-

\- Hotaru !

Le cri avait surgit dans le dos de Sakura. Cette dernière repéra un soulagement sans nom chez la personne à l'origine de l'exclamation : à tous les coups, il s'agissait de la mère de la petite à ses côtés. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir arriver près d'elles une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Cette dernière se précipita vers la fillette et la pris dans ses bras avant de la sermonner gentiment.

\- Enfin, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner ma puce ! Maman a vraiment eu peur.

\- Pardon maman… Mais tu sais moi j'ai même pas eu peur ! Parce que s'il y avait encore des méchants, Sakura-nee-chan elle m'aurait protégée, pas vrai ? s'assura la fillette en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr Hotaru-chan, sourit Sakura. Mais tu sais, ta maman a raison, tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner comme ça, ça peut être dangereux.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je ne m'éloignerai plus alors maman, promis la fillette avec un sourire angélique, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je ne sais pas que tu es en train de croiser les doigts derrière ton dos petite chipie ! déclara sa mère en lui pinçant le bout du nez.

Sakura laissa échapper un rire léger : la fillette semblait pleine de vie et les événements récents n'avaient apparemment pas entaché sa joie vivre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la mère de la petite.

\- Votre fille a été d'une grande aide : c'est une petite fille très courageuse, vous devez être fière d'elle, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai oui, mais ne lui dites pas trop sinon elle n'hésitera pas à en profiter, répondit-elle avec un sourire complice. Je m'appelle Kaede, rajouta-t-elle. Je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait au nom de tout le village, nous vous devons la vie. Merci beaucoup, termina-t-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Oh, non, redressez-vous Kaede-san, je vous en prie ! dit Sakura en agitant les mains devant elle, gênée devant tant de gratitude. C'était tout à fait normal !

\- Vous avez mis vos vies en jeu pour nous, nous ne l'oublierons pas. Si vous souhaitez vous reposer quelques jours avant de rentrer chez vous, nous pouvons vous loger et vous fournir de la nourriture ainsi que des médicaments pour votre ami, proposa Kaede.

\- Ce serait très généreux de votre part Kaede-san, je vous remercie de votre aide, dit Sakura en s'inclinant.

\- C'est tout à fait naturel Sakura-san. Vous logerez chez moi, nous allons vous aider à déplacer votre ami. Si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

\- Je pense avoir tout ce qu'il faut comme médicaments mais je ne vous cache pas que nous n'avons pas mangé depuis ce matin et-

\- Gaourgbllbll…

La jeune femme s'interrompit avant de rougir en maudissant son estomac qui avait décidé de manifester _bruyamment_ son mécontentement. Devant la gêne de la jeune femme, Kaede transforma son rire en une légère quinte de toux avant de terminer la phrase de Sakura.

\- Et vous commencez à avoir faim c'est ça ? termina-t-elle gentiment.

Sakura hocha la tête timidement et allait remercier son interlocutrice pour sa délicatesse quand son coéquipier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, se posta à côté d'elle, soutenu par deux villageois.

\- Eh bien, c'était vraiment féminin comme bruit ça ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es amie avec Ino : vous avez le même sens de la délicatesse en fait ! s'exclama sans aucun tact son coéquipier, un grand sourire hypocrite vissé sur les lèvres.

\- Saï… gronda Sakura d'une voix basse et menaçante. Tu te souviens de notre discussion d'il y a quelques mois sur la notion de tact et la façon dont elle s'est finie ?

Le jeune homme se figea avant de reculer de trois bons pas et de toussoter.

\- Je- Je vais aller m'allonger un peu avant le repas… dit-il, semblant encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Oui, tu devrais faire ça, confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire ironique pendant que son ami se dirigeait vers la maison de Kaede sous les rires de cette dernière.

\- Si je peux me permettre, comment cette discussion a-t-elle finie ? demanda Kaede, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Mal pour lui, assura Sakura en riant alors qu'elles atteignaient la maison où ils logeraient pour la nuit.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'en direz pas plus ! s'exclama Kaede. Je vous laisse monter à l'étage, c'est la première porte à droite. Je vous appelle lorsque le repas est prêt, termina-t-elle en souriant.

\- Encore merci Kaede-san, vous nous êtes d'une grande aide.

\- Je vous en prie Sakura-san.

Sur ces remerciements, Sakura s'engagea dans les escaliers avant de se retrouver face à la porte de la chambre que Kaede leur prêtait. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit une pièce aux murs clairs, meublée d'une petite table de chevet coincée entre deux lits simples et d'une commode accolée au mur. Son coéquipier était allongé sur l'un des lits, plongé dans le sommeil, la respiration et le visage paisibles.

 _« Il avait beau faire le fanfaron tout à l'heure, au final il était vraiment fatigué, songea Sakura, amusée. »_

Profitant du fait que son coéquipier soit endormi, elle ôta son haut et se tortilla afin de pouvoir observer la plaie qui recouvrait sa hanche gauche. Elle était moins profonde que la blessure de Saï mais elle devait tout de même trouver un moyen de stopper la légère hémorragie. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle choisit de désinfecter la plaie en profondeur et de la recouvrir d'un bandage serré. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions : elle ne voulait pas refermer la plaie sans utiliser de chakra médical, qui était un désinfectant plus efficace et plus sûr, pour ne pas risquer d'enfermer un germe sous sa peau. Elle soigna rapidement et comme elle pu sa blessure et lorsque Saï se réveilla, elle était en train de ranger le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé dans sa sacoche. Comme il ne disait rien et se contentait de la fixer d'un air songeur, elle choisit le premier sujet qui lui passait par la tête pour lancer la discussion et rompre ce silence pesant.

\- Juste à l'heure ! Je pense que Kaede-san ne devrait pas tarder à nous appeler. Tu te sens bien ? Pas de fièvre ou de douleurs ? enchaîna-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Mais quelque chose me travaille depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit et maintenant je me demande pourquoi un ninja médical, l'un des meilleurs qui plus est, choisirait de désinfecter une plaie avec un produit plutôt qu'avec du chakra médical qui est bien plus efficace ?

Incapable de répondre, Sakura demeura muette.

\- Autre chose : je t'ai vu soigner Naruto et les autres des centaines de fois. Tu m'as aussi soigné à de nombreuses reprises. Et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vue utiliser autant de temps et de chakra pour refermer une simple plaie, qu'elle soit peu profonde ou non. Alors tu vois, maintenant je commence à me poser quelques questions Sakura.

\- La jeune femme n'entendit presque pas la dernière phrase de son ami tant les battements de son cœur étaient assourdissants. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que les membres de la Racine étaient formés à observer et analyser tout ce qu'ils voyaient ? Il ne comprenait peut-être pas très bien les sentiments humains mais le fait de ne pas comprendre ne l'empêchait absolument pas absolument pas de raisonner de façon logique. A vrai dire, si Sakura condamnait les agissements de Danzo et trouvait intolérable la façon dont il avait entraîné les membres de la Racine, elle avait toujours trouvé la logique froide de son coéquipier exceptionnelle lorsqu'il s'en servait lors d'une mission. Son manque d'expérience dans les relations humaines ne desservait aucunement son intelligence et ses capacités d'analyse : en fait, Sakura trouvait presque qu'elle était, dans certaines situations, un avantage plutôt qu'un inconvénient. Le jeune homme faisait toujours preuve de calme et réfléchissait sans s'embarrasser de sentiments : c'était en partie ce qui expliquait qu'il soit si souvent choisi comme capitaine d'équipe et qu'il soit un atout considérable lors de missions complexes. Elle avait _largement_ sous-estimé Saï et elle s'apprêtait à en payer le prix. Loin de faire cas de ce qu'elle ressentait, Saï continua son discours, inflexible.

\- Mais la question la plus importante qui me vient c'est celle-ci : est-ce que tu es encore capable de soigner quelqu'un ?

\- Je- Tu as bien vu que oui ! Je t'ai, je t'ai soigné… Je t'ai soigné, répéta-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Mais tu avais si peu confiance en tes capacités que tu as préféré désinfecter avant et que tu as fait un bandage après. La plaie était complètement refermée Sakura ! Est-ce que tu craignais qu'elle ne se rouvre ?

\- Je… Non, c'était juste… bredouilla la jeune femme, perdue.

\- Apparemment, j'ai mis dans le mille, déclara calmement le jeune homme. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que ton comportement avait changé depuis quelques mois, c'est que tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. J'ai bien vu l'impact qu'avait eu la guerre sur les autres mais personne n'a réagit comme toi. Et surtout, tout le monde va mieux maintenant, les autres ont pu avancer alors pourquoi plus le temps passe plus tu sembles aller mal ? De ce que j'ai pu observer, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui se produit en général.

Il avait _tout_ compris. Elle avait eu tort de penser que s'il remarquait quelque chose, il ne pourrait néanmoins pas comprendre. Elle devait tout lui dire, tout lui expliquer. Ou tout du moins, une partie.

\- Ecoute Saï, c'est… C'est vrai que je ne vais pas très bien depuis quelques temps et qu'à cause de ça j'ai du mal à contrôler le chakra médical mais… Je te promets que je vais faire quelque chose pour ça ! J'ai bien conscience que j'ai agi en égoïste aujourd'hui et que ma fierté a mis ta vie en danger mais… Je vais faire en sorte de remédier à mon problème, je te le promets ! Je ne ferai plus passer ma fierté avant la sécurité de mes coéquipiers alors… S'il te plaît Saï, il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je t'en supplie, ne le dis à personne. Je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît. Ne dis rien… supplia Sakura, désespérée.

...

Le jeune homme fixa longuement sa coéquipière qu'il connaissait depuis quatre ans maintenant. Elle lui avait toujours semblé être quelqu'un d'attentionné et de dévoué à son métier. Il savait aussi que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Et pour cette mission, il avait une nouvelle fois placé sa vie entre ses mains, sans aucun doute, parce que Naruto et elle lui avaient appris qu'une équipe ne pouvait fonctionner sans confiance. Alors, parce qu'ils avaient passé quatre longues années à construire une confiance quasi inébranlable et parce qu'elle était, comme elle aimait lui répéter, l'une de ses premières amies, il décida de faire un acte de foi.

\- Très bien, je ne dirai rien, je t'en fais la promesse.

...

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé pendant la réflexion de Saï avait presque paralysé Sakura. Prisonnière de la crainte et de l'anxiété, la jeune femme n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement durant ce laps de temps et avait à peine pu respirer. Lorsque le jeune homme avait parlé, Sakura avait enfin pu prendre une longue et profonde respiration. Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais assez le remercier pour lui accorder sa confiance après tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Saï ! Je, je ne sais pas comment te-

\- J'ai une condition Sakura, la coupa calmement Saï.

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'est à ton tour de me promettre quelque chose. Avant ta prochaine mission, tu devras me prouver que tu as retrouvé tes capacités médicales et si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux que tu ailles en parler à Kakashi-sama.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'elle s'était promis un peu plus tôt, elle n'y voyait donc aucun inconvénient.

\- Je te le promets, dit-elle tout en soutenant son regard avec détermination.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, passons à autre chose. Tu as bien dit que Kaede-san devrait bientôt-

\- Saï ? l'interrompit-elle.

\- Hm ?

\- Merci.

Et cette fois, ce ne fût pas de la détermination que Saï lut dans les yeux de sa coéquipière mais bel et bien une profonde _gratitude_.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

* * *

 _._

Le soleil levant les éclairant timidement, trois personnes se tenaient devant une modeste maison.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ? leur demanda Kaede, soucieuse.

\- C'est gentil mais nous avons suffisamment récupéré pour le trajet que nous avons à faire : notre village n'est pas très loin, nous y serons sûrement en fin d'après-midi, répondit Sakura en souriant.

\- Hotaru va être déçue de ne pas pouvoir vous dire au revoir, soupira Kaede.

\- Nous voulions partir tôt pour ne pas voyager de nuit si nous avons un contretemps, expliqua Sakura. Mais le village n'est pas loin alors si elle le souhaite, je pourrais revenir la voir, termina-t-elle.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire passer le message.

\- Je compte sur vous, répondit Sakura d'une voix complice. Sur ce, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous Kaede-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant tandis que Saï l'imitait.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions Sakura-san, Saï-san : nous vous devons la vie, répondit Kaede en s'inclinant. N'hésitez pas à repasser dès que vous le souhaitez, nous serons ravis de vous accueillir de nouveau.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Kaede-san ! Nous devons partir maintenant, à bientôt, la salua Sakura.

\- A bientôt, répondit Kaede en souriant.

Après un dernier signe de la main, les deux ninjas sautèrent sur les premières branches des arbres et finirent par disparaître dans les hauteurs verdoyantes.

.

* * *

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_

* * *

 _._

Pressés de rentrer chez eux, les deux shinobis avaient seulement pris une rapide pause le midi pour manger ce que Kaede leur avait préparé avant de repartir en direction de Konoha.

\- Nous devrions arriver d'ici quelques minutes, énonça Saï.

\- Hm… Ta blessure ne s'est pas rouverte ? demanda Sakura soucieuse.

\- Non, et pas de douleurs non plus, la devança-t-il. Tu as fait un bon travail, termina-t-il en la fixant avec un regard impénétrable. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Tant mieux alors, souffla Sakura, soulagée. Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Il est temps que l'on arrive, sourit la jeune femme.

Néanmoins, son sourire crispé et ses traits tirés ne trompèrent pas Saï.

\- Nous allons faire les derniers mètres sur le sol. Je préfèrerai éviter que tu tombes d'un arbre alors que nous sommes presque arrivés entiers au village.

\- Je- Très bien, capitula la jeune femme.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas comment ses jambes arrivaient encore à la porter : elle était exténuée, n'avait presque plus de chakra et sa blessure était douloureuse au possible. Ils avaient à peine atterris que Saï fit passer un de ses bras autour de sa nuque et passa l'autre autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. L'idée de refuser son aide n'effleura même pas l'esprit de la jeune femme qui se contenta de murmurer un « _Merci »_ avant de s'appuyer davantage sur son coéquipier. Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres cahin-caha et, alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes du village, ils aperçurent Naruto qui semblait se diriger vers eux.

...

S'il avait eu un doute en voyant la chevelure brune de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui, Naruto sût avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de son amie en discernant ses yeux d'une couleur _unique_. Le fait que Saï se trouve avec elle le conforta dans cette certitude et il interpella donc joyeusement son amie :

\- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan ! Kakashi-sensi m'a dit qu'il avait reçu une invocation de Saï et que vous ne devriez pas tarder ! Dis donc, le brun te va bien ! Enfin, tu es toujours jolie de toute façon ! Rigola le jeune homme. Mais je préfère le rose et- Ah ! J'oubliais presque ! s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front. Tu ne devineras jamais ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle ! Sas'ke est- Qu'est-ce que..? Sakura-chan !

L'ayant entendu parler, la jeune femme avait fait quelques pas dans sa direction, soutenue par Saï, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Inquiet, Naruto se précipita immédiatement vers son amie et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Saï ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est blessée ? C'est grave ? Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas soignée ? Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?! Mais réponds-moi bon sang ! enchaîna Naruto à toute vitesse.

\- Si tu me laissais le temps d'en placer une aussi… souffla Saï fatigué par le comportement du jeune homme blond.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu- commença le blond, courroucé devant le comportement du brun.

\- Elle va bien, elle est seulement fatiguée. Elle a du utiliser une très grande partie de sa réserve de chakra pendant la mission, elle a simplement besoin de repos, l'interrompit Saï qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à subir les foudres du blond.

Dit blond qui sembla partagé entre le soulagement de savoir que son amie allait bien et l'agacement que Saï lui avait fait ressentir. Mais c'est bien le soulagement qui l'emporta et le visage hâlé de Naruto se fendit d'un _large_ sourire.

\- Dans ce cas je vais la ramener chez elle. J'avais quelque chose à lui dire donc j'attendrais qu'elle se réveille et j'en profiterai pour vérifier qu'elle va bien, déclara-t-il, toujours souriant.

Son sourire disparut bien vite lorsque, alors qu'il passait un bras sous les jambes de Sakura et entourait ses épaules de l'autre pour la soulever, la jeune femme laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un gémissement de souffrance. Naruto se figea et se mit rapidement en quête de ce qui pouvait faire souffrir sa coéquipière après avoir jeté un regard noir à Saï.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était seulement fatiguée ! s'emporta le jeune blond, dominé par son inquiétude.

...

Saï ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, plongé dans ses pensées : _« Elle était blessée ? Mais depuis quand ? Et plus important : est-ce qu'elle n'a pas pu se soigner parce qu'elle n'avait plus de chakra ou est-ce qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas pu se soigner du tout ? »._ La seule personne pouvant répondre à ses questions étant inconsciente, il commença lui aussi à ausculter sa coéquipière pour trouver la moindre trace d'une blessure. Repérant une tâche plus foncée sur le haut que portait Sakura, il approcha sa main, saisit la couture du vêtement et commença à le remonter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! protesta Naruto.

\- Je crois qu'elle saigne, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a été blessée à la hanche gauche : regarde, expliqua Saï tout en continuant à soulever le tissu.

Il finit par exposer à l'air libre un bandage souillé de sang qui recouvrait la hanche de la jeune femme. Saï le découpa rapidement à l'aide d'un kunaï afin qu'ils puissent observer la blessure. Les deux jeunes hommes l'examinèrent de près avant que Naruto ne déclare :

\- Ça a l'air plutôt profond non ? estima-t-il, soucieux.

\- Profond et un peu infecté, répondit Saï. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Mais pourquoi elle ne s'est pas soignée ? s'inquiéta Naruto alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour l'hôpital.

 _« S'il te plaît Saï, il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je t'en supplie, ne le dis à personne. Je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît. Ne dis rien… »_

Les supplications de sa coéquipière résonnant dans son esprit, le jeune homme brun poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre à Naruto.

\- Tu connais Sakura, elle a sûrement dû utiliser tout son chakra pour me soigner et négliger ses propres blessures, énonça posément Saï tout en se promettant d'interroger davantage la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

\- Hm… C'est vrai que ça lui ressemblerait bien, admit Naruto en accélérant le pas.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le grand bâtiment blanc où Sakura pourrait recevoir des soins appropriés. A peine passé le pas de la porte, Naruto héla une infirmière et lui demanda de s'occuper de son amie. Sakura étant très appréciée à l'hôpital grâce à l'excellent travail qu'elle fournissait, elle fut rapidement prise en charge par une de ses collègues.

Voyant que la jeune femme était entre de bonnes mains, Saï prit congé de Naruto et se dirigea vers le bureau de Kakashi afin de signaler leur retour et faire son rapport, passant sous silence l'incident et respectant ainsi sa promesse envers Sakura. Si le ninja copieur posa quelques questions, notamment sur la liste d'acheteurs potentiels que possédait Takatsuku, il ne sembla se douter de rien et seulement être un peu inquiet pour son ancienne élève hospitalisée. Il félicita le jeune homme pour avoir pu venir à bout du groupe de criminels seulement à eux deux et lui fit promettre de transmettre ses félicitations à Sakura. Saï allait quitter la pièce lorsque l'Hokage l'interpella :

\- Saï, attends encore une seconde s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et, de son regard neutre, il fixa Kakashi qui avait croisé ses mains sur son bureau.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais simplement te prévenir d'une chose : il se trouve que Sasuke Uchiwa est revenu à Konoha pendant que vous étiez en mission et, suite à un vote du conseil, il a été décidé de le réintégrer au village. Il devra faire ses premières missions en étant sous surveillance et, dans cette optique, j'avais pensé remanier un peu la composition de l'équipe sept. Comme vous êtes maintenant assez forts et assez vieux pour vous débrouiller, je souhaiterais former une nouvelle équipe sept qui serait composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et toi. Si tu n'as aucune objection, cette décision prendra effet dès maintenant, expliqua posément Kakashi.

\- Si c'est qui vous semble être le mieux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit-il simplement.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, je me charge de prévenir les autres membres de l'équipe. Puisque j'ai déjà donné une mission à Sakura pendant ses vacances et qu'elle a été blessée, je pense que votre première mission n'aura pas lieu avant deux ou trois semaines, le temps qu'elle puisse récupérer et que vous vous habituiez à travailler de façon coordonnée tous les quatre. Tu seras le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, ce sera donc à toi de me dire si tu juges que vous êtes opérationnels.

\- Très bien. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital pour voir Sakura, j'en profiterai pour mettre au courant Naruto si vous le souhaitez.

\- Envoie le moi ici plutôt, il y a deux ou trois choses dont je souhaiterais lui parler, énonça Kakashi.

\- Bien, sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… dit Saï en s'inclinant rapidement.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie. J'espère que Sakura se remettra vite, répondit Kakashi chaleureusement.

Saï hocha la tête et sortit rapidement du bureau du ninja copieur. Prenant la direction de l'hôpital, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de réflexion. _« Alors comme ça il est revenu… Cela n'augure vraiment rien de bon. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Sakura. Connaissant Naruto, il va à coup sûr demander une mission de rang A minimum sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas s'ennuyer. Si Sakura ne trouve pas une solution à son problème, ça pourrait très mal tourner pendant la prochaine mission… »_

 _._

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital_

* * *

.

Naruto observait calmement sa coéquipière, ne voulant pas risquer de la réveiller alors que le médecin avait dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se repose pour reconstituer rapidement sa réserve de chakra. La blessure de Sakura avait vite été traitée et ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Le médecin et les deux infirmières qui avaient soigné son amie étaient sortis de la chambre depuis quelques temps, le chargeant de les appeler s'il y avait le moindre problème.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Saï entrer dans la chambre et sursauta lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Kakashi-sama voudrait te parler, annonça Saï d'une voix neutre.

\- Saï ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'irai plus tard, je voudrais attendre que Sakura-chan se réveille. Les médecins ont dit que ça ne devrait prendre que quelques heures, répondit Naruto en le regardant avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur sa coéquipière. Elle semble tellement fragile quand elle est comme ça… murmura-t-il en observant la peau pâle de Sakura qui se confondait presque avec le blanc des draps.

\- Vas-y maintenant, il t'attend. Je te préviendrai si elle se réveille mais ne fait pas patienter Kakashi-sama, insista le brun.

\- Il faut vraiment que ce soit maintenant ? soupira le jeune homme blond. Bon, bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais… A tous les coups, il veut essayer de me refiler de la paperasse sous prétexte qu'il faut que j'apprenne à m'en occuper, bougonna-t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son amie. Je dois y aller Sakura-chan mais je reviens vite : j'ai quelque chose de vraiment génial à te raconter ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Veille bien sur elle Saï ! ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je le ferai. Une dernière chose Naruto…

\- Oui ? demanda le blond en tournant la tête vers Saï, étonné.

\- Elle est loin d'être fragile.

\- Quoi ? répondit le blond sans comprendre.

\- Sakura est loin d'être fragile, c'est une ninja confirmée et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas été ravie de t'entendre dire ça. Toi, plus que quiconque, tu devrais comprendre ça.

Naruto resta muet devant les paroles de Saï. Depuis quand le brun était-il devenu tellement compréhensif, tellement… _Humain ?_ Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas fragile… Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour elle, sourit Naruto. Je suis content que vous soyez devenu proches à ce point : tu as l'air de bien la comprendre ! Tu as vraiment changé ! Sur ce, j'y vais, je reviens dès que j'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

...

Saï fixait encore la porte que le blond venait de refermer, légèrement troublé par ses paroles, lorsqu'une voix douce s'éleva.

\- Il a raison tu sais ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer plutôt que d'espionner les gens, répondit nonchalamment Saï en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.

\- Je n'espionne pas, j'écoute simplement les gens qui parlent devant moi, sourit Sakura. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous pensiez que je dormais, rajouta-t-elle, amusée. Enfin, si Naruto pensait que je dormais plutôt. Depuis quand tu sais que je suis réveillée ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Depuis le début bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, reprit la jeune femme en rigolant. En tout cas, ce que Naruto a dit est vrai : tu as vraiment changé Saï, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

\- Tu trouves ? Les livres que je lis doivent être plus utiles que ce que tu sembles penser alors, remarqua Saï.

\- Peut-être, admit la jeune femme, mais je pense surtout que le fait d'avoir créé des liens avec tout le monde t'a aidé à t'ouvrir, exposa-t-elle tranquillement. Au fait, merci d'avoir dit ce que tu as dit à Naruto ! Je sais qu'il n'en a pas conscience mais, quand il parle comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours cette gamine énervante de douze ans qui ne pensait qu'à être bien coiffée et se croyait supérieure à tout le monde. Je me suis tellement battue pour progresser et ne plus être le maillon faible de notre équipe qu'à chaque fois qu'il essaye de me protéger ou qu'il s'inquiète trop, il ne finit seulement par me montrer ma propre faiblesse… Oh ! Ne lui dis pas ça Saï s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il s'en voudrait et je ne veux pas le blesser alors qu'il ne pense pas à mal il faut simplement que j'essaie de le prendre moins à cœur, termina-t-elle en souriant un peu tristement.

\- Tu le protèges aussi à ta façon, comprit Saï.

\- C'est un peu ça oui, sourit Sakura. C'est ce que font les amis ! Et… hésita-t-elle. C'est, eh bien, en quelque sorte, c'est aussi ce que tu as fait pour moi en me promettant de ne rien dire.

\- Donc il faut toujours protéger ceux que l'on considère comme ses amis ? demanda Saï naïvement.

\- J'aurais envie de te dire que oui mais la réalité n'est malheureusement pas aussi facile que ça. Et puis l'amitié n'est pas quelque chose qui doit te forcer à agir contre ta volonté : on protège ses amis parce qu'on le souhaite, parce qu'on pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire, pas parce qu'on le doit, expliqua la jeune femme en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Dans ce cas, que fais-tu de la loyauté ? demanda Saï soudainement intéressé. J'ai lu quelque part que la loyauté pouvait nous pousser à faire des choses que nous ne voulions pas faire. Et a priori, loyauté et amitié sont intrinsèquement liées.

\- Hm…Je pense que la loyauté et l'amitié sont effectivement deux choses très liées mais elles restent deux concepts différents. Par exemple, tu peux être loyal à quelqu'un sans être son ami. Par contre, les amis sont en général loyaux les uns envers les autres. Après, je suppose que cela doit dépendre de la définition que l'on donne à la loyauté… émit la jeune femme, en profonde réflexion.

\- Un de mes livres dit qu'être loyal c'est être dévoué à quelqu'un, se rappela Saï.

\- C'est vrai mais c'est une définition un peu superficielle à mon sens, dit Sakura en souriant. Et très impersonnelle surtout ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Impersonnelle ? Est-ce que c'est n'est pas pour ça qu'on la considère comme vraie ? Parce qu'elle peut s'appliquer à tout le monde ? l'interrogea Saï qui semblait un peu perdu.

\- Certainement… Ce n'est que mon avis mais je pense que chacun l'interprète à sa façon : la base est vraie pour tout le monde mais comme chaque personne est différente, le mot prend peut-être des centaines de significations différentes à travers le monde ! s'exclama Sakura. Même si ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux, j'aime cette idée, sourit-elle.

\- Je vois… Comme une peinture non achevée que chacun terminerait à sa manière ?

\- Une peinture non achevée…répéta lentement Sakura, songeuse. Oui, ça correspond plutôt bien ! dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Dans ce cas, quelle signification tu lui donnerais ?

\- Moi ? Hm… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi… répondit-elle. Peut-être… Hm… Quelque chose comme "la loyauté passe par le fait de toujours agir pour le bien de la personne même si celle-ci n'en a pas forcément l'impression" ? Je pense que ce n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle on doit attendre de la reconnaissance : parfois, ce qu'il faut faire pour le bien d'une personne et ce que la personne souhaite que l'on fasse peuvent être deux choses différentes, dit-elle posément. Dans ce cas, il peut arriver que l'on fasse un choix que la personne n'apprécie pas même si l'on juge que c'est pour son bien : à mon avis, on ne peut pas être loyal à une personne sans être loyal à nous-même… Une sorte de loyauté double qui dépendrait de chacun peut-être ? hésita-t-elle en lançant un regard interrogateur à Saï. Mon Dieu, ça ne semblait pas être une question si complexe au départ, soupira-t-elle en riant.

Ce dernier prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la réponse que sa coéquipière lui avait proposée. _Interpréter la définition à sa manière ?_ Il trouvait l'idée intéressante. A dire vrai, peu de discussions avec Sakura ne lui avaient pas semblé intéressantes mais il le lui avait rarement avoué. La jeune femme avait souvent un avis sur les sujets qu'ils abordaient mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de l'influencer et le laissait se forger son propre avis ce qu'il trouvait _agréable_. Il fixa encore quelques secondes la jeune femme qui semblait attendre impatiemment son avis.

\- Je pense que l'idée est intéressante… Une loyauté qui dépend de notre façon de voir les choses. Je suppose que je n'avais jamais pensé que notre notion de la loyauté pouvait dépendre de qui nous étions. L'idée me plaît aussi, elle rend la définition moins normative. Discuter avec toi est intéressant, plus qu'avec Naruto, énonça le jeune homme.

\- Merci… Je suppose ? répondit Sakura, décontenancée par la remarque. Mais ça reste méchant pour Naruto, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que l'honnêteté était primordiale entre amis, répliqua Saï.

\- C'est vrai mais lorsque la vérité est blessante inutilement, il vaut mieux la garder pour nous, sourit Sakura. Et, en plus, dans notre cas, il se trouve que ce n'est pas la vérité. Tu devrais prendre le temps de discuter avec Naruto plus souvent : il peut être très fin lorsqu'il se donne la peine de réfléchir. Je pense que tu serais étonné de son avis sur la situation géopolitique actuelle… termina-t-elle amusée.

\- Il s'intéresse à la géopolitique ? s'étonna Saï.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il est le successeur plus ou moins officiel de Kakashi-sensei. Un jour il sera notre Hokage et il est tout à fait conscient des enjeux importants de cette position, exposa Sakura, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Ce n'est plus le gamin irréfléchi et imprévisible d'autrefois… Même s'il le cache bien, je te l'accorde ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Je suppose que je l'ai sous-estimé alors…

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Sakura. Au fait, tu as fait ton rapport à Kakashi-sensei non ? Il a dit quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle.

La question innocente au premier abord eut impact plus fort que prévu sur Saï dont le regard se fit plus sérieux.

 _« J'en ai presque oublié ce que j'avais à lui dire, se dit-il étonné. »_

\- Il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose, c'est important, commença-t-il en reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Sakura l'air concentré, ayant compris que la légèreté précédente n'était plus de mise.

\- En combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir regagner l'ensemble de tes capacités de guérison ? la questionna-t-il.

...

 _« Combien de temps ? se demanda-t-elle… Si je me concentre uniquement sur le fait de pouvoir soigner les autres, peut-être trois ou quatre semaines ? Je vais garder pour moi le fait que je ne puisse pas me soigner : ma priorité doit être de pouvoir soigner les autres de nouveau, décida-t-elle. »_

\- Hm… Le mieux serait que je dispose d'un mois mais, si tout va bien, je suppose que je peux être opérationnelle d'ici trois semaines, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Et combien de temps dois-tu rester à l'hôpital ?

\- Je sors demain matin, ils veulent juste vérifier que ma réserve de chakra se régénère sans problème.

\- J'ai une autre question : ta blessure, commença Saï, tu ne l'as pas soignée par manque de chakra ou parce que tu ne le pouvais pas ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

\- Je n'avais plus assez de chakra après t'avoir soigné et il fallait que j'en garde suffisamment pour pouvoir rentrer à Konoha, répondit Sakura après une seconde d'hésitation. La plaie était moins profonde que la tienne et je savais que je pouvais attendre sans trop de risques d'être rentrée pour être soignée, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

 _« Je suis désolée Saï, je ne peux pas être complètement honnête là-dessus, s'excusa mentalement Sakura. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment faux… essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.»_

...

Saï avait remarqué la seconde d'hésitation qu'avait marquée Sakura avant de répondre mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle mentait lorsqu'elle lui avait dit n'avoir plus assez de chakra. Vu la quantité qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour soigner sa blessure, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait choisi de garder le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait pour le chemin du retour. Et la gravité de sa blessure n'était effectivement pas trop importante puisqu'elle n'avait pas nécessité de soins complexes. Il choisit donc de passer au plus important : aborder la nouvelle qui avait _tant_ enthousiasmé Naruto plus tôt.

\- Tu te souviens que Naruto a dit qu'il voulait t'annoncer quelque chose avant de de devoir partir ?

\- Ah ! Le truc absolument génial qu'il devait me raconter ? demanda Sakura soudain curieuse.

\- Exactement. Sasuke Uchiwa est rentré au village pendant que nous étions en mission, annonça Saï sans aucune autre forme de procès, laissant sa coéquipière bouche bée.

\- Sa-Sasuke ? Il est rentré ? bafouilla Sakura, déconcertée.

\- Oui, le conseil a voté et il a réintégré le village. Il devra faire ses premières missions sous surveillance et- Sakura ? s'interrompit Saï en voyant le regard voilé de la jeune femme qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Je…Euh, oui, oui, désolée. Tu peux continuer, je t'écoute, s'excusa-t-elle faiblement, bouleversée par la nouvelle.

...

« _Pourquoi maintenant ? De tous les moments qu'il pouvait choisir, pourquoi maintenant en particulier... ? »_

 _..._

\- Donc, au sujet de ses missions surveillées, reprit Saï, Kakashi-sama a décidé de former une nouvelle équipe sept.

\- Une nouvelle équipe sept ? interrogea Sakura, perdue.

\- D'après lui, nous sommes assez forts pour nous débrouiller donc il souhaiterait que Naruto, Sasuke, toi et moi formions l'équipe sept dorénavant. Il pense nous donner notre première mission d'ici deux ou trois semaines, le temps que tu te remettes de ta blessure et que nous apprenions à travailler ensemble, exposa calmement Saï.

\- Oh ! comprit soudainement Sakura. Ce n'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon… A tous les coups, Naruto va demander une mission de haut niveau n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir, j'ai raison ?

\- En partie oui, confirma le jeune homme.

\- Je… Je ne serai pas prête dans deux semaines Saï, ce sera trop tôt, avoua la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de combien de temps tu pensais avoir besoin. Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe et ce sera à moi de décider quand nous serons prêts à partir. Lorsque tu te considèreras prête, tiens-moi au courant et j'irai voir Kakashi-sama, expliqua Saï. Si j'organise un entraînement en équipe une matinée sur deux, tu penses avoir assez de temps pour ton entraînement personnel ?

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller, dit Sakura après un bref instant de réflexion. Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas, je te le promets Saï !

\- Parfait, on part sur cette organisation alors. Préviens-moi si tu manques de temps, j'espacerai davantage les entraînements. Je vais aller prévenir Kakashi-sama et les deux autres membres de l'équipe. Le premier entraînement aura lieu après-demain à neuf heures au terrain d'entraînement habituel.

\- Très bien, j'y serai, sourit la jeune femme. Au fait Saï, reprit-elle après une courte pause, félicitations pour ta promotion ! le complimenta-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Merci, répondit-il sincèrement. Bien, je dois te laisser : j'ai croisé Ino en revenant à l'hôpital et nous avons décalé notre rendez-vous à ce soir, annonça Saï.

\- Oh ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors ! s'exclama Sakura en souriant. Si tu as le temps demain, n'hésite pas à passer chez moi : je serai ravie de discuter avec toi _et de te faire passer un interrogatoire complet au sujet de ce rendez-vous_ , termina-t-elle mentalement.

\- Je passerai peut-être en fin d'après-midi, accepta Saï sans se douter des plans de sa coéquipière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer la vue de ta chambre la dernière fois.

\- On se voit demain alors, sourit Sakura.

\- Entendu, répondit Saï en sortant de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder sa coéquipière avant de fermer la porte, celle-ci fixait sans les voir les rideaux qui ornaient la fenêtre.

 _« Je suppose qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps et de tranquillité pour digérer la nouvelle. »_

Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il aperçut Naruto qui arrivait à vive allure dans sa direction.

\- Je croyais que tu devais la surveiller Saï ! brailla-t-il sans la moindre délicatesse en agitant les bras.

 _« Est-ce que Sakura était vraiment sérieuse en me disant qu'ils parlaient géopolitique tous les deux ? Se demanda Saï, désespéré par le comportement de son coéquipier. »_

\- Elle va très bien, soupira-t-il en fixant le blond.

\- Mais elle- Attends ! Elle est réveillée ? s'exclama joyeusement Naruto. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle alors ! continua-t-il en tendant le bras pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, surpris par la main que Saï avait déposée sur son avant-bras pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il, perdu devant le comportement du brun.

\- Si tu parles du retour de Sasuke Uchiwa, je lui en ai déjà parlé et-

\- Quoi ? cria le jeune blond. Franchement, t'abuses Saï ! Je voulais lui annoncer moi-même ! râla-t-il.

Devant la scène que lui faisait Naruto, Saï se félicita d'avoir annoncé lui-même la nouvelle à leur coéquipière. L'excès de joie que ressentait Naruto n'aurait fait que la troubler davantage. Et il se souvint soudainement que la jeune femme avait fait semblant de dormir lorsque ce dernier était dans la pièce : il décida alors de lui rendre un petit service et de lui assurer un peu de _tranquillité_.

\- Fais un peu moins de bruit idiot, réprimanda-t-il Naruto. Sakura était fatiguée et elle s'est rendormie, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti.

\- Elle s'est rendormie ? répéta Naruto en baissant la voix. C'est vraiment pas de chance ! Tant pis alors, je passerai la voir chez elle demain, soupira-t-il, légèrement déçu. Mais je te retiens toi ! Voleur de bonne nouvelle va ! accusa-t-il Saï en le pointant du doigt.

\- Si tu veux, soupira ce dernier en commençant à s'éloigner. Ah ! Est-ce que Kakashi-sama t'a mis au courant ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Naruto.

\- Pour le remaniement de l'équipe ? Oui, il m'en a parlé, répondit le blond d'un ton plus sérieux. Et j'ai fait passer le message à Sas'ke aussi ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Parfait, le premier entraînement en équipe aura lieu après-demain à neuf heures, au terrain habituel. Je te laisse prévenir Sasuke, Sakura est déjà au courant. Sur ce, j'y vais, termina-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Il fit quelques mètres avant que la voix de Naruto ne résonne de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- Hé, Saï ! Félicitations pour ton titre de capitaine !

 _« Des amis, hein ? pensa-t-il amusé en faisant un signe de la main en direction du blond. »_

...

Dans sa chambre, Sakura s'était crispée en entendant la voix de Naruto. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire face immédiatement. Encore moins depuis qu'elle savait que Sasuke était revenu. Un cri de Naruto plus fort que les autres attira son attention et elle intercepta les paroles de Saï.

 _\- Fais un peu moins de bruit idiot. Sakura était fatiguée et elle s'est rendormie, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti._

 _\- Elle s'est rendormie ? C'est vraiment pas de chance ! Tant pis alors, je passerai…_

Décidément, Saï avait vraiment changé. Depuis quand était-il devenu si compréhensif et attentionné ? Sakura repensa brièvement à leur discussion et esquissa un sourire : _« Ino va être ravie, songea-t-elle amusée. »_ N'entendant plus aucun bruit dans le couloir, elle se leva et alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise légère qui s'était levée en cette fin de journée.

 _« Alors comme ça, tu es enfin revenu Sasuke… »_

La jeune femme était partagée entre le bonheur et la peur : il était revenu, il avait tenu sa promesse. Mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas seulement _déçu_ en voyant ce qu'elle était devenue ? Et si, dans le meilleur des cas, il la laissait se rapprocher de lui, pouvait-elle seulement considérer qu'elle méritait cette chance ? Après tout, elle s'était éloignée de ses amis en partie parce qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter leur compagnie et leur soutien. Saï était devenu une exception puisqu'il avait découvert, bien contre sa volonté, une partie de son secret mais en quoi Sasuke était-il différent des autres ? Ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle appuya son front sur ses genoux et soupira. Il avait beau être celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer durant toutes ces années, Sasuke n'était en rien différent. Comment pourrait-elle oublier ce qu'elle avait fait et profiter égoïstement de son petit bonheur maintenant qu'il était rentré ? Il fallait qu'elle reste à distance, comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle commençait à comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Sasuke à partir en voyage de rédemption deux ans plus tôt. Devrait-elle essayer de partir pour trouver la rédemption _elle aussi_ ?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_._

* * *

 _Lendemain matin, Appartement de Sakura_

* * *

.

La jeune femme était rentrée chez elle seulement depuis quelques minutes et était en train de ranger ses affaires lorsque l'on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle aperçut le reflet de ses cheveux bruns dans une fenêtre.

 _« Il faut vraiment que j'aille chez le coiffeur pour faire enlever cette teinture, soupira-t-elle, le brun ne me va pas du tout. »_

Sur cette réflexion, elle atteint la porte et la déverrouilla. Elle l'avait à peine entrouverte qu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

\- Sakura-chan ! Je suis passé à l'hôpital hier mais tu dormais ! Tu vas mieux ? Je t'ai déjà dit plein de fois de ne pas soigner tout le monde au point que tu ne puisses même plus t'occuper de toi ! Les médecins ont dit que c'était surtout de la fatigue mais j'étais inquiet tu sais ! Bref ! Je sais que Saï t'a déjà tout dit mais devine qui je t'amène ?! enchaîna Naruto à toute vitesse tandis que Sakura finissait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Ne parle pas si vite Naruto ! le réprimanda Sakura. Sérieusement, j'en ai à peine compris… la… moitié, termina-t-elle du bout des lèvres, toute son attention fixée sur la personne qui se tenait derrière le blond énergique.

\- Sakura.

La voix calme et basse qui avait prononcé son prénom la fit frissonner. Elle se retint au chambranle de sa porte, sentant ses jambes flageoler : elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir si vite. Déconcertée, elle prononça le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Sasuke.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers se fixèrent en silence tandis que Naruto les observait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trépigner.

\- Tu as teint tes cheveux, remarqua calmement le dernier Uchiwa.

La remarque laissa Sakura pantoise : après tout ce temps la première chose dont il lui parlait était ses cheveux ?

\- Euh oui… Enfin, c'est temporaire. C'était, c'était pour une mission, expliqua confusément la jeune femme encore surprise.

\- Je vois.

Le silence se fit de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Naruto le brise.

\- Sérieux, c'est tout ce que vous avez à vous dire ? s'exclama-t-il dépité. Et depuis quand tu es versé dans les styles capillaires Sas'ke ? ricana le blond.

\- La ramène pas abruti, se renfrogna le brun.

\- Me traite pas d'abruti, crétin !

\- Et toi de crétin, abruti !

\- Crétin !

\- Abruti !

 _« Sérieusement ? pensa Sakura, exaspérée devant leur comportement enfantin. Ils se moquent de moi là ? Et en plus, ils vont finir par déranger les voisins ! »_

\- Vous êtes tous les deux aussi stupide l'un que l'autre, asséna-t-elle avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

 _« Non mais je vous jure ! C'est bien la peine de venir si c'est pour se prendre le bec deux minutes après être arrivés ! »_

La voix de Naruto se fit entendre à travers la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

\- Tu verrais la tête que tu fais Sas'ke ! se moqua très clairement le blond. T'as vraiment l'air stupide !

\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! T'as tellement l'air toujours stupide qu'on ne voit même plus la différence alors ne la ramène pas !

\- Quoi ! Tu vas- Ah ! Non, Sakura-chan est fâchée, pleurnicha le blondinet.

 _« Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en aperçoit cet idiot ? Quand je pense à ce que j'ai dit à Saï, il va vraiment croire que je me suis moquée de lui, soupira Sakura. »_

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte abruti ?

\- Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan, ouvre-nous ! On est désolé Sakura-chan… Comment on va faire si elle ne veut plus nous ouvrir ? se lamenta le blond.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui m'as traité d'abruti en premier !

\- Et c'est toi qui…

 _« Mais j'y crois pas ! Ils remettent ça en plus ? »_

Elle ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas, prête à leur hurler dessus, quand elle perdit tous ses mots face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle : Sasuke était en train d'essayer d'étrangler Naruto pendant que ce dernier essayait de faire avaler sa sandale au brun. Et tout cela sur fond d'une dispute pleine d'arguments très recherchés.

\- … et puis c'est quoi ces vêtements ? T'as l'air ridicule !

\- Regarde-toi avant de parler espèce de tache !

\- Et tu-

\- Ça suffit ! cria Sakura devant ce spectacle pitoyable. Non mais sérieusement, vous avez quel âge ? C'est pas possible, vous me faîtes une blague ? On ne dirait vraiment pas les deux plus grands ninjas qui ont sauvé le monde il y a deux ans ! Et vous allez finir par déranger les voisins en plus ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer et arrêtez de vous battre comme des chiffonniers, c'est affligeant, termina-t-elle en se pinçant le nez et en ouvrant davantage la porte pour les laisser passer.

\- Merci Sakura-chan ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond en entrant rapidement de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que le brun restait en retrait, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- Sasuke ? appela la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Hm ? Oui, désolé, répondit le brun en s'avançant.

Elle le laissa faire quelques pas dans le hall avant de l'appeler de nouveau.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il avec un léger sourire avant de rejoindre le blond.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine à son tour : aujourd'hui, elle ne penserait pas aux nombreux doutes qui l'assaillaient, elle profiterait de l'événement que Naruto et elle attendaient depuis _tellement_ d'années maintenant : le retour définitif de leur ancien coéquipier.

.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

* * *

 _._

La discussion avait duré si longtemps que les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés manger chez elle et qu'ils étaient encore en train de parler. Sasuke leur avait parlé de son voyage et des rencontres qu'il avait faites, des pays qu'il avait visité et Naruto s'était fait un devoir de retracer tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en son absence même si Sakura avait cru comprendre qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins tout raconté à Sasuke pendant qu'elle était en mission. Lorsque le blond s'était éclipsé pour aller aux toilettes, Sasuke lui avait glissé que Naruto était déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là lorsqu'il était revenu et qu'elle ne puisse pas partager avec eux cette première grande discussion. Sakura avait sourit tendrement en se promettant de remercier le blond pour sa délicatesse plus tard. A sa grande surprise, elle avait découvert tout au long de la journée un Sasuke plus ouvert, moins froid. Bien sûr, il n'était pas devenu soudainement aussi expressif ou bavard que Naruto mais il semblait plus chaleureux et son regard était plus vivant, moins vide. C'est quand elle avait comprit que l'origine de ce changement était sans doute son voyage que ses doutes étaient revenus au grand galop, figeant son visage dans une expression troublée.

...

Sasuke l'avait remarqué mais il n'avait rien dit, préférant lui lancer un long regard scrutateur. _« Elle est loin la gamine qui courrait toujours derrière moi en criant des_ _"_ _Sasuke-kun_ _"_ _à répétition »_ avait-il songé. Il se doutait qu'elle aurait changé après ces deux années mais il la trouvait presque étrange, presque _trop différente_. Naruto l'avait prévenu qu'elle était plus distante avec ses amis depuis quelques mois et qu'elle s'était isolée avant de devoir partir en mission mais il ne pensait que ce serait à ce point là. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué si rapidement si le blond ne l'avait pas mis au courant mais les faits étaient là : la Sakura joyeuse et chaleureuse dont il se rappelait ne serait jamais mis à ce point en retrait de la conversation pour seulement faire quelques remarques de temps en temps. Non, la Sakura qu'il connaissait se serait battue avec Naruto pour avoir le monopole de la discussion et aurait sans doute gagné avec facilité. Il avait l'intuition qu'elle cachait quelque chose, un secret qui devait sans doute lui peser mais, lorsqu'il avait voulu interroger la jeune femme, Naruto était revenu dans la cuisine et l'avait bruyamment interrompu en se plaignant du patriarche Hyûga qui contrariait régulièrement, et de façon tout à fait volontaire selon le blondinet, ses plans de sorties avec Hinata. La conversation alors repris de façon animée et Sasuke avait rangé dans un coin de son esprit les interrogations qu'il nourrissait au sujet de son ancienne coéquipière.

...

Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, vers les fenêtres qui longeaient le balcon de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Tout en poussant un long soupir d'exaspération, Sakura lança vivement un kunaï en direction de l'intrus, sous le regard effaré de Naruto et celui légèrement _surpris_ de Sasuke.

\- Tu devrais vraiment revoir ta façon d'accueillir les gens chez toi… Personne n'a envie de rendre visite à une folle furieuse, énonça le dit intrus d'une voix indifférente en récupérant le kunaï qui s'était fiché dans le mur, à quelques centimètres seulement de son oreille gauche.

\- Et toi Saï, tu devrais vraiment revoir ta façon d'arriver chez les gens. Ce serait dommage pour un ninja de ton niveau de finir en brochette parce que tu n'as pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte non ? remarqua Sakura en adressant un sourire sarcastique au jeune homme tout en jouant nonchalamment avec un deuxième kunaï.

...

Naruto blêmit devant la menace à peine voilée de sa coéquipière : Saï devrait vraiment commencer à se méfier et faire plus attention. La jeune femme pouvait sembler douce à première vue mais tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la contrarier.

...

Sasuke, lui, fronça discrètement les sourcils : depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils devenus si proches ? La conversation, qui semblait anodine au premier abord, était faite sur un ton à travers lequel transparaissait clairement l'habitude : à combien de reprises Saï avait-il fait irruption de cette manière dans l'appartement de Sakura pour ne plus être surpris par le lancer de kunaï de la jeune femme ? Sans parler de leur façon d'exclure automatiquement les autres personnes présentes lorsqu'ils commençaient à parler. Sasuke souffla, agacé : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être ennuyé par si peu ? Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, _il s'en fichait_.

...

Bien loin des états d'âme de ses deux amis, Sakura porta toute son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Etrangement, il lui avait semblé moins mordant lors de leur échange habituel et, maintenant qu'elle le regardait plus attentivement, elle trouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle l'observa plus en détail lorsqu'elle mit le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait : pas de sourire hypocrite ou de visage neutre. Saï ne cachait pas sentiments et il semblait… Perdu ? La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de son analyse le brun ne laissait pas souvent voir ses failles et elle ne connaissait pas assez bien ses expressions faciales pour être sûre d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre.

\- Woh ! C'est bien la forme d'une main sur ta joue ? Oh toi, t'as foiré ton rendez-vous ! s'exclama Naruto. T'as encore dû dire un truc _bien_ _délicat_ comme il faut à Ino pour prendre une baffe pareille ! continua à se moquer le jeune homme.

\- Naruto ! cria Sakura, sidérée par une telle absence de tact.

 _« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment fait-il pour toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat celui là ?! pensa-t-elle, désespérée. »_

\- Oh ouais, désolé vieux ! T'inquiète pas, ça va vite s'arranger ! Tu connais Ino, elle… Euh, elle… pataugea le blond en essayant de se rattraper.

 _\- Naruto_ , siffla Sakura, furieuse.

Le jeune homme se tassa sur lui-même lorsqu'il entendit la rage contenue dans son simple prénom.

\- Je te préviens, continua Sakura, si tu rajoutes encore un seul mot, je te promets de faire en sorte que ce soit le dernier que tu puisses prononcer. Saï, dit-elle doucement en se tournant vers lui, va t'assoir dans la cuisine, je te rejoins tout de suite.

\- Hm, acquiesça le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la pièce en question sans faire cas des autres hommes présents.

Sakura le suivit du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto et Sasuke. Elle fusilla du regard le blond qui se tassa davantage sur lui-même en laissant échapper un couinement sous le regard mi-railleur mi-agacé de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, désolée pour tout ça, je serai bien allée boire un verre en ville avec vous mais Saï n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, s'excusa la jeune femme qui semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer Naruto. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! ajouta-t-elle en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'elle mentait.

\- Hn. Naruto, bouge-toi, on y va, dit-il froidement en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme blond

Et sur ces paroles, sans attendre Naruto, il se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta l'appartement laissant Sakura et Naruto bouche bée. Le jeune homme mis quelques secondes à se ressaisir et se lança à sa poursuite en s'excusant auprès de Sakura. Restée seule dans le salon, Sakura eut un peu de mal à se reprendre, stupéfaite devant le changement de comportement soudain de Sasuke. La froideur dont il avait fait preuve envers elle trouva un écho dans ses souvenirs et une image de Sasuke datant de quelques années auparavant se superposa au visage qu'avait arboré le jeune homme quelques secondes plus tôt. Sakura tressaillit en se rendant compte qu'il avait retrouvé son expression d'antan et elle ne pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer : après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il finissait par la traiter de nouveau comme il le faisait dans le passé. Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression de faire la rencontre d'un nouveau Sasuke au long de la journée mais, soudainement, l'enfant distant et glacial qu'elle avait côtoyé toute son enfance avait refait son apparition : quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Même Naruto avait semblé éberlué devant le brusque changement de comportement de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

 _« Tant pis, décida-t-elle soudainement. S'il choisit d'agir comme avant avec moi, ce sera plus facile de rester à distance et de renoncer à lui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu la moindre chance de toute façon. »_

Et sur cette décision, elle rejoint le jeune homme qui l'attendait calmement dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux un thé Saï ? proposa la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Ça pourrait te faire du bien.

\- Je veux bien, accepta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Sitôt les boissons prêtes, Sakura les déposa sur la table, tira une chaise et s'installa en face du jeune homme. Elle le laissa boire quelques gorgées de son infusion avant de prendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Saï ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme prit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré : Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu aussi _perdu_.

\- Je ne sais pas Sakura… se lamenta-t-il. Je- Tout allait bien pourtant : je lui ai apporté un portrait que j'avais fait d'elle comme tu me l'avais conseillé, je lui ai fait un compliment sur sa tenue et on est allé au restaurant que l'on avait choisi. C'est là bas que ça a commencé à mal tourner et- Oh, je crois que j'ai vraiment dit quelque chose de mal Sakura… Peut-être même plusieurs choses en fait, avoua piteusement le jeune homme.

\- Ça va Saï, calme-toi, ça ne doit pas être si terrible, essaya de le rassurer la jeune femme. Explique-moi ce que tu lui as dit.

\- On était en train de commander et Ino hésitait entre deux plats… Elle m'a demandé mon avis et c'est là que j'ai repensé à notre discussion sur la loyauté et l'amitié et au fait qu'il fallait penser au bien de la personne sans attendre de reconnaissance…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Saï ? demanda Sakura mortifiée, commençant à entrevoir ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- Je lui ait dit que c'était plus intelligent de prendre la salade si elle voulait rester mince, bredouilla le jeune homme, déconfit.

\- Saï ! s'exclama Sakura, médusée. J'y crois pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire un truc pareil aussi ? Et ne va surtout pas me dire que c'est à cause de ma définition de la loyauté ou je te passe par la fenêtre ! le prévint-elle.

\- Mais je voulais bien faire ! Ino est toujours en train de me parler des régimes qu'elle fait et ça a l'air important pour elle alors je voulais simplement l'aider. Moi je m'en fiche, je la trouve très bien comme elle est, se défendit Saï comme il pu. C'est elle qui veut absolument être mince !

Sakura sourit devant sa réponse : Saï ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte mais il était vraiment en passe de devenir quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et d'attentionné. Ino avait de la chance de l'avoir. Encore fallait-il que leur relation ne meurt pas étouffée dans l'œuf.

\- Je vois… dit Sakura, songeuse. Un simple malentendu alors ? Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- J'ai essayé mais je crois que je me suis mal exprimé et tout ce que je disais semblait aggraver la situation expliqua piteusement le jeune homme. Et finalement elle m'a giflé et elle a quitté le restaurant en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Quoiqu'elle n'ait pas vraiment utilisé ces termes là, dit-il en frissonnant lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'Ino avait hurlé en partant.

\- Ino peut avoir un vocabulaire haut en couleurs dans certains cas, acquiesça tranquillement Sakura. Ne prend pas à cœur ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle n'en pensait sûrement même pas la moitié, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Ino, elle- Sakura, je crois… Je crois que je l'aime vraiment bien tu comprends ? murmura le jeune homme en rosissant légèrement.

\- Je sais, répondit Sakura avec un sourire attendri. Ecoute Saï, je ne peux pas te dicter quoi lui dire, il faut que ça vienne de toi, lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Mais si tu veux un indice, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure me semble être un très bon départ ! La seule idée que je puisse te donner c'est de lui écrire une lettre : avec ça, tu as peu de risques de créer à nouveau un si grand malentendu et tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu veux sans te faire interrompre. Ecris-lui juste clairement ce que tu penses. Ino est quelqu'un de très curieux, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de lire ta lettre même si elle est fâchée, rit doucement Sakura.

\- Une lettre ? Ça pourrait marcher… réfléchit Saï qui semblait un peu moins inquiet.

\- Mais franchement, tu devrais essayer de réfléchir un peu avant de lui dire des trucs pareils, tu sais bien qu'elle démarre au quart de tour…soupira-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que ça aussi ça appartient aux vérités qu'il vaut mieux garder pour nous ? remarqua nonchalamment Saï.

\- Je vois que tu a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux tout à coup, rétorqua Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parler avec toi est apaisant : tu es une personne assez fiable quand il s'agit de régler les problèmes des autres. C'est regrettable que tu ne fasses pas de même avec tes propres problèmes néanmoins, soupira Saï.

Sakura se crispa à cette remarque et jaugea du regard le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait longuement regrettée son mensonge de la veille alors elle décida de se lancer.

\- Saï… Je, je n'ai pas tout à fait été honnête avec toi hier… avoua-t-elle piteusement pendant que le regard de son ami se faisait plus sérieux.

\- A quel propos ?

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais plus assez de chakra pour me soigner lors de la mission mais… Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi même en en ayant davantage.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux plus te soigner ? demanda Saï.

\- Je… Lorsque je force, je peux soigner des blessures peu sévères sur les autres sans trop de problèmes mais, depuis quelques semaines, je ne parviens même plus à soigner les coupures que je me fais lors des entraînements. Je pense pouvoir soigner les autres normalement dans trois semaines mais je ne serai pas capable de me soigner. A dire vrai, je doute d'en être de nouveau capable un jour, dit Sakura avec une voix qui laissait transparaître son désespoir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle énonçait à haute voix cet état de fait. Et le fait de le dire à quelqu'un rendait la situation tellement plus réelle que Sakura se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais clairement avoué que sa situation puisse être _irréversible_. Cette violente prise de conscience causa une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa poitrine et elle sentit des larmes brûlantes de désespoir couler sur ses joues. La digue qu'elle avait érigée pour garder ses sentiments enfouis au fond de son esprit semblait s'être effondrée et la jeune femme se sentie écrasée par le chagrin insupportable qui l'accablait. Elle connaissait son crime et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais se pardonner mais comment était-elle censé essayer de contrebalancer ce qu'elle avait fait si elle n'était plus capable de rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Saï ? sanglota-t-elle. Etre un ninja médical c'est toute ma vie, c'est mon identité. Qu'est-ce que je deviens si je ne peux pas utiliser ce qui fait de moi qui je suis ?

Désarmé face à la peine immense qui semblait ravager Sakura, Saï tendit doucement son bras sur la table et attrapa la main de son amie, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, lui montrant qu'il restait là, à ses côtés.

\- Ça va aller Sakura, ça va aller. On finira par trouver une solution, dit-il doucement.

Et Sakura lui en fût extrêmement reconnaissante. Parce que non, rien n'allait et sans doute que rien n'irait bien mais les mots qu'avait prononcé Saï étaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour le moment.

\- Ça va aller, répéta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, presque plus pour lui que pour elle. Je reste avec toi, tu n'es pas toute seule.

.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, Appartement de Sakura, neuf heures_

* * *

 _._

C'est une secousse brutale qui réveilla Sakura. Elle l'identifia rapidement comme le réveil abrupt de Saï qui avait bondit du lit comme un ressort. Les yeux encore gonflés des larmes qu'elle avait versées la veille, elle tourna la tête vers son réveil, essayant de déchiffrer les chiffres qui y étaient inscrits. Malheureusement, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment puisqu'une certaine personne semblait s'obstiner à lui _parler_.

\- Saï, je ne peux pas- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle paniquée lorsque l'une des phrases qu'avait prononcées Saï se fraya un chemin vers ses oreilles.

\- On est en retard pour l'entraînement, il est déjà neuf heures ! Bouge-toi, on part dans deux minutes ! la houspilla Saï.

Sakura bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa les premiers vêtements avant de se changer précipitamment devant son coéquipier. Ils s'étaient changés de nombreuses fois l'un devant l'autre et elle n'y faisait même plus attention maintenant. La pudeur n'avait pas lieu d'être lorsque l'on était un ninja : elle l'avait compris à la dure en partageant une tente simple avec ses deux coéquipiers peu de temps être devenue Genin. Et depuis, elle n'avait fait que confirmer cette pensée, se retrouvant avec des vêtements complètement déchirés et presque inutiles après un combat d'entraînement contre Lee (qui s'était d'ailleurs platement excusé à de nombreuses, très nombreuses reprises), devant partager une chambre simple avec toute son équipe lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés coincés dans une auberge du pays de la pluie qui n'avait plus qu'une chambre de libre… Les occasions n'avaient pas manquées pour qu'elle en arrive à décider une bonne fois pour toute que, _définitivement_ , pudeur et ninja n'allaient vraiment pas de paire.

Elle enfilait ses chaussures lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle avait longuement pleuré et Saï l'avait laissée faire, n'essayant pas de l'interrompre ni de lâcher sa main un seul instant.

\- Saï, à propos d'hier… commença-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Plus tard ! Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant, on en parlera après l'entraînement.

\- Très bien, soupira Sakura, soulagée de pouvoir repousser un peu la discussion.

\- De toute façon, je voudrais que tu relises la lettre que j'ai écrite à Ino donc on rentrera ensemble, annonça naturellement le jeune homme tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu as fait ça cette nuit ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Tu avais le temps, dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Non, je veux lui donner dès que possible. Je ne voudrais pas risquer que la situation s'envenime davantage, expliqua posément Saï.

\- C'est vrai, autant éclaircir le malentendu le plus rapidement possible ! acquiesça Sakura.

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'appartement et se mirent immédiatement en route, empruntant les toits pour arriver le plus vite possible.

\- J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas attendu trop longtemps, s'inquiéta Sakura.

\- Qu'ils aient attendu longtemps ou non, je suppose que ça ne les empêchera pas de râler, soupira Saï.

\- Sans doute, sourit la jeune femme. Enfin, ne te laisse pas impressionner pour autant ! C'est peut-être ton premier jour mais tu restes le capitaine de l'équipe ! s'exclama Sakura.

\- Ce n'est pas ça non plus qui va empêcher Naruto de se plaindre comme à son habitude.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se plaindre. A part peut-être Hinata ? ricana la jeune femme, tirant un léger sourire à son coéquipier.

Ils avaient à peine posé un pied sur le terrain où leurs coéquipiers les attendaient que les protestations bruyantes de Naruto se firent entendre.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Ça fait presque dix minutes qu'on vous attend ! brailla le jeune homme sans aucune autre forme de procès.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, salua rapidement Sakura. Désolée pour le retard, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné et je ne me suis pas réveillée, termina-t-elle en s'éloignant vers le centre du terrain.

\- Et toi Saï ? insista Naruto qui avait pardonné sa coéquipière à la seconde où elle avait commencé ses excuses. C'est quoi ton excuse pour arriver en retard alors que t'es le _capitaine_ ?

\- Sakura vient de te le dire, son réveil n'a pas sonné. Et ne râle pas, si je ne m'étais pas réveillé, on serait arrivé encore plus tard, répondit nonchalamment Saï.

\- Qu-quoi ? bredouilla Naruto. Vous avez dormi tous les deux ?

\- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, asséna Saï, achevant définitivement le jeune homme, avant de se diriger vers le centre du terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre Sakura.

\- Ma- Ma Sakura-chan, si pure… et avec un tel goujat ! couina Naruto.

\- Tss.

\- Quoi encore Sas'ke ? Depuis hier t'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien, se plaignit le jeune blond avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Non… ? Me dis pas que tu es _jaloux_ de Saï quand même ?

...

Sasuke avait senti venir l'idiotie en voyant les deux yeux exorbités de son coéquipier et ça n'avait pas manqué. Lui, _jaloux_ de cette pâle copie de lui-même ? Et puis quoi encore ? Que possédait-il qu'il ne possédait pas lui-même ?

 _« Sakura… souffla une voix dans son esprit. »_

Il secoua brutalement la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée qu'il jugeait ridicule : sa coéquipière pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, _il s'en fichait_.

\- Plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses, ils ont enfin l'air prêt à commencer, asséna-t-il au blond en se dirigeant vers les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

...

En entendant la voix une nouvelle fois glaciale de son ami et voyant le trouble de ce dernier, Naruto se dit que, décidément, il ne devait tout de même pas être bien loin de la vérité. Sakura et Saï s'étaient effectivement bien rapprochés pendant ces deux années et la jeune femme passait, à son grand désespoir, certainement plus de temps avec le brun qu'avec lui. Néanmoins, le blond savait que la jeune femme ne nourrissait aucun sentiment amoureux pour Saï à l'instar du jeune homme, dont la romance _agitée_ avec l'héritière Yamanaka était connue de tous.

Seulement, la seule explication qu'il voyait au changement soudain de comportement de Sasuke était bel et bien le fait que ce dernier soit jaloux de Saï. Sasuke avait commencé à agir de façon froide lorsque l'ancien membre de la Racine s'était montré la veille et depuis, il n'avait presque pas desserré les dents. La seule interrogation qui perdurait était : était-il seulement jaloux de Saï qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son remplaçant ou bien était-il plutôt jaloux de la relation privilégiée que ce dernier avait avec Sakura ?

Naruto laissa échapper un rire léger. Il avait une préférence pour la seconde hypothèse et il ne doutait pas que l'avenir devienne beaucoup plus _intéressant_ si elle se vérifiait. Avec un peu de chance, si, pour une fois, Sasuke comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et n'agissait pas comme un idiot, les choses pourraient finir de manière idéale. Peut-être même était-ce ce dont Sakura avait besoin pour aller mieux ? Naruto l'espérait : sa meilleure amie lui manquait et il se faisait du souci pour elle. L'utilisation soudaine de son prénom le surprit et le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Naruto ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Naruto fit un signe de main à sa coéquipière qui venait de l'interpeler.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

.

* * *

 _Le même jour, peu après l'entraînement_

* * *

 _._

Sakura serra ses poings de frustration : l'entraînement était enfin fini et il n'avait rien eu d'une sinécure. Sasuke avait été tout simplement _odieux_ avec Saï et elle-même sans aucune explication et ce sans la moindre accalmie. Naruto avait beau eu essayé de le calmer, l'idée de l'entraînement commun à quatre avait rapidement disparue et Saï avait décidé de jouer la sécurité en faisant deux groupes de deux. Ainsi, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient affrontés sous le regard de Saï et Sakura avant d'échanger leur place avec ces derniers. A la fin de l'entraînement, ils avaient rapidement débriefé mais Sasuke s'entêtant à se comporter de manière exécrable, les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient rapidement dit au revoir pour partir chacun de leur côté.

Sakura poussa un long soupir tout en s'étirant et jeta un œil à Saï qui marchait tranquillement à ses côtés. Ils étaient presque arrivés chez elle et le jeune homme n'avait encore pas prononcé un mot, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Sakura était en colère et blessée par le comportement de Sasuke mais elle se sentait surtout un peu coupable de la catastrophe qu'avait été l'entraînement : clairement, elle avait dû faire quelque chose pour énerver le dernier Uchiwa et cela rejaillissait maintenant sur toute l'équipe.

\- Ecoute Saï, ne sois pas trop déçu pour l'entraînement… Je trouve que tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti, tu as su éviter les conflits et tu as tout de suite trouvé une solution de secours quand tu as compris qu'on ne pourrait pas s'entrainer à quatre, complimenta Sakura. Ne fais pas attention à Sasuke, il finira bien par se calmer… Sinon, j'irai m'excuser. Quoi que j'ais pu faire, quelque chose lui a apparemment déplu, soupira-t-elle. En tout cas, ça ne remet absolument pas en doute tes capacités en tant que capitaine, essaya-t-elle de rassurer son ami.

Saï la fixa quelques instants, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son regard, avant de détourner la tête et se reconcentrer sur ses pas. Sakura ne dit rien et le suivit, le laissant analyser ses paroles tranquillement. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de son immeuble, Saï s'arrêta et prit la parole sous le regard attentif de son amie.

\- Je pense que tu as raison : j'ai réfléchi et je pense n'avoir rien fait qui puisse justifier le comportement de Sasuke. Et il n'y a pas eu d'incidents majeurs durant l'entraînement : je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, énonça le brun. Ton analyse est plutôt juste, termina-t-il devant l'air éberlué de Sakura.

\- La prochaine fois, contente-toi de dire merci, soupira cette dernière en entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble.

\- Sakura ? l'appela-t-il.

\- Oui Saï ?

\- Tu es une bonne amie.

Et sur ces paroles, Saï s'engouffra dans les escaliers, sans attendre sa coéquipière qui était restée figée sur place, médusée de ce que le brun venait de dire. Remise de sa surprise, elle esquissa un tendre sourire et entreprit de monter les escaliers menant à son appartement.

 _« Toi aussi Saï, toi aussi. »_

 _._

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

* * *

.

Après avoir pris une rapide douche pour se débarrasser de la crasse qu'ils avaient accumulé lors de leur entraînement, Sakura et Saï s'étaient installés dans le salon, un thé fumant posé sur la table basse devant chacun d'eux et ils avaient abordé le sujet qui flottait entre eux depuis la veille. La discussion avait été longue mais ils étaient arrivés à un compromis. Saï savait qu'elle s'entraînait depuis plusieurs mois avec Lee pour améliorer son taïjutsu : il avait donc décidé d'assister à l'un de leurs entraînements et s'il jugeait que Sakura était apte à se défendre, il accepterait de dire à Kakashi que l'équipe était prête même si Sakura ne parvenait pas à se soigner elle-même.

Cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre que, son problème venant d'elle, regagner sa capacité à se guérir prendrait beaucoup plus longtemps que regagner sa capacité à soigner les autres. La jeune femme n'avait pas trop développé mais Saï avait rapidement compris que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer pour qu'elle développe un blocage à ce point important. Il avait respecté son souhait de garder le silence mais il n'avait pas promis de ne pas enquêter davantage à ce sujet. Gardant ses suppositions dans un coin de sa tête, il proposa à Sakura de convenir d'un rendez-vous avec Lee pour le lendemain après-midi avant de revenir sur la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Ino, ce qui suscita quelques rires chez sa coéquipière.

.

* * *

 _Trois semaines plus tard_

* * *

 _._

Figé, Saï observait le spectacle _désolant_ qui se déroulait devant lui : ses deux coéquipiers, à bout de souffle, les mains sur les genoux, s'envoyaient un regard noir de colère devant une Sakura qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette dernière avait bien tenté de s'excuser auprès de Sasuke deux semaines plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait compris que ce dernier ne changerait pas de comportement mais cela avait seulement semblé enrager le jeune homme un peu plus. Depuis, l'ambiance était à couteaux tirés entre les membres de l'équipe sept et, quelques minutes plus tôt, une malheureuse remarque avait échauffé les esprits jusqu'à provoquer un violent combat entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Ces deux derniers se faisaient maintenant face, Naruto tenant son bras blessé par un Chidori particulièrement rageur de Sasuke tandis que ce dernier avait pressé une main sur son abdomen, barré d'une large plaie due à un Rasengan puissant de Naruto. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes se faisait entendre lorsque Saï s'éclaircit la gorge, les poings serrés sous la colère.

\- Ça suffit : l'entraînement est terminé. Allez vous faire soigner à l'hôpital immédiatement, attaqua Saï d'une voix glaciale. Lorsque les médecins en auront fini avec vous, revenez ici : nous avons certaines choses à mettre au point.

Naruto tressaillit sous la voix emplie d'une colère froide de son coéquipier : il n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune homme énervé à ce point. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leur coéquipière qui les fixait, l'air perdu.

\- Euh… Saï, si tu veux qu'on revienne ici après… Sakura-chan peut s'occuper de nous soigner non ? Comme ça tu attendras moins longtemps ? proposa le jeune homme, hésitant.

Sakura lança immédiatement un regard _paniqué_ à Saï malheureusement, il ne fût pas le seul à l'intercepter. Sasuke serra ses poings sous la colère : ces deux là cachaient quelque chose, il en était _sûr_. Et il découvrirait ce que c'était, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

\- Sakura a d'autre chose à faire que de gaspiller son temps et son chakra pour les deux idiots que vous êtes, asséna durement Saï sous le regard soulagé de la jeune femme.

\- Tss.

\- Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ça Sasuke ? l'interrogea Saï d'une voix dure.

Le jeune homme ignora totalement la question et se redressa avant de commencer à partir en direction de l'hôpital quand Saï l'interpella sous le regard angoissé de Sakura.

\- Qu'on soit bien d'accord Uchiwa : ici, tu es un ninja _comme les autres_ et je suis ton capitaine. J'attends de toi du respect, de l'esprit d'équipe et de l'obéissance lorsque je te demande quelque chose .Ne crois surtout pas que je tolèrerai un comportement pareil une nouvelle fois. Je te rappelle que tu es toujours en période de probation et que mon avis en tant que capitaine pourrait avoir un impact désagréable sur ta vie de tous les jours.

\- C'est une menace ? se hérissa Sasuke.

\- Prend le comme tu veux. Mais je suis censé dire à Kakashi-sama que nous sommes opérationnels d'ici deux jours. Et il est hors de question que je lui dise que nous sommes prêts à partir en mission si j'assiste de nouveau à quelque chose de la sorte, est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris _tous les deux_ ? termina Saï en fixant aussi Naruto.

\- Oui… Désolé Saï, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa Naruto.

\- Sasuke ? demanda Saï devant le silence de celui-ci.

\- Hn, acquiesça ce dernier avant de partir, rapidement rattrapé par Naruto, laissant Saï et Sakura seuls.

...

Sakura observa Saï d'un air compatissant, comprenant sans mal la colère qu'il devait ressentir. Il avait beau eu tenté de s'interposer entre les deux jeunes hommes lorsque le combat avait commencé, il n'avait rien pu faire et avait été obligé de se reculer, attendant que le combat se termine. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir intervenir ajoutée à celle de ne pas être reconnu comme source d'autorité par Naruto et Sasuke avait déclenché un cocktail de rage et de fureur qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent rarement aperçu chez Saï. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule, exerçant une légère pression qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- Tu es un bon capitaine Saï, exprima-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle dû patienter quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne daigne se tourner vers elle mais, quand il lui fit face, ce n'était plus de la colère qui était imprimée sur ses traits mais bien du doute.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les arrêter. En quoi est-ce que je suis un bon capitaine si je n'arrive pas à me faire respecter ?

\- Saï… Personne n'aurait pu les arrêter : ils ont vaincu Madara… Et Kagura. Personne ne peut s'interposer lorsqu'ils combattent. Le fait que tu aies essayé est déjà assez impressionnant en soi. Quant au respect… Naruto a regretté ce qu'il avait fait à la seconde où tu as pris la parole : il ne recommencera plus jamais, lui assura la jeune femme. Sasuke… Sasuke est quelqu'un de compliqué : pour tout te dire, même Kakashi-sensei avait parfois du mal à le tempérer. Et si on rajoute à cela son comportement des dernières semaines, je trouve que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti aujourd'hui. Il a besoin de sentir que tu ne laisseras rien passer et la discussion que tu as eue avec lui a été parfaite en ce sens : je pense que tu as gagné son respect. Même s'il n'est pas content, il t'écoutera dorénavant.

Saï la fixa quelques instants avant d'afficher un sourire fatigué.

\- Des fois je me dis que c'est toi qui aurais dû être nommée capitaine.

\- Certainement pas ! s'esclaffa la jeune femme. Sasuke ne m'aurait jamais respectée et je n'aurais pas réussi à canaliser Naruto comme tu le fais. Et puis ta capacité à rester calme dans n'importe quelle situation est bien supérieure à la mienne : tu étais fait pour ça Saï, lui dit Sakura avec fierté. Moi je suis juste ton oreille amicale, sourit-elle. C'est normal de douter de temps en temps, et c'est ce qui va faire de toi un excellent capitaine.

 _\- Merci_ Sakura, déclara Saï après plusieurs secondes.

\- Je t'en prie, dit cette dernière en souriant gentiment. C'est ce que-

\- Les amis font, termina Saï. Je pense que je commence à comprendre, ajouta-t-il sous un éclat de rire de la jeune femme. Si tu m'assures qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, j'irai voir Kakashi-sama dès demain pour lui annoncer que nous sommes opérationnels. Lee s'est montré tout à fait catégorique quant à tes nouvelles capacités en taïjutsu et nous avons pu assez bien nous coordonner en entraînement. La mission ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller, assura Sakura, plutôt confiante. Tu passes ce soir ? Il faut que je te montre les résultats de mon entraînement.

\- Hm ? Oui, je passerai dans la soirée. Je dois voir Ino avant, répondit tranquillement Saï. Tu te sens prête ?

\- Ça fait quelques jours que je pense avoir à peu près retrouvé mon ancien niveau. Je ne pourrais pas faire tout ce que j'ai fait durant le combat contre Madara mais je pense pouvoir gérer des blessures sévères.

\- Parfait, je te rejoins plus tard alors, dit Saï en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- A plus tard !

Sakura fixa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et décida de rentrer tranquillement chez elle. Le fait d'être parvenue à retrouver plus ou moins ses anciennes capacités de guérison lui faisait chaud au cœur. La jeune femme s'était fait la promesse au tout début de son entraînement qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Ça avait été le déclencheur qui lui avait permis au fur et à mesure de pouvoir de nouveau soigner les autres sans gaspiller trop de chakra et en un temps limité.

Apercevant plusieurs enfants jouer dans le parc qui avoisinait son immeuble, la jeune femme se remémora une conversation qu'elle avait entendue quelques jours plus tôt dans l'épicerie où elle faisait ses courses. Shikamaru, revenu d'une mission au pays de la foudre, expliquait à Kurenaï que les villages pauvres par lesquels il était passé pour rentrer abritaient de nombreux orphelins qui avaient perdu leurs parents lors de la guerre. Malheureusement, le peu de ressources de ces villages rendaient leurs conditions de vie difficiles et nombreux étaient les enfants qui tombaient malades sans avoir accès à des soins satisfaisants. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, Sakura était restée perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant sans s'en rendre comptes des solutions aux problèmes de ces enfants.

L'idée avait jailli le matin même, lorsqu'elle avait croisée une infirmière qu'elle savait travailler dans le service de pédiatrie au sein de l'hôpital. La solution à laquelle elle avait pensé semblait simple en elle-même mais Sakura n'en avait encore parlé à personne, commençant à réfléchir au coût de ce qu'elle souhaitait mettre en place et aux moyens nécessaires. De plus, si son projet marchait, elle pourrait aider des centaines d'enfants qui avaient injustement souffert des ravages d'une guerre entre shinobis. Quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la guerre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un bon départ pour trouver la rédemption et une bonne façon de contrebalancer, au moins un peu, le mal qu'elle avait pu faire.

Enfin arrivée chez elle, elle commença par prendre une bonne douche et lava ses cheveux, enfin redevenus roses après son passage chez le coiffeur quelques jours plus tôt. Puis, elle disposa son matériel médical sur la table de la cuisine. Elle se prépara rapidement un thé et se pelotonna dans un fauteuil de son salon, un traité médical sur les genoux. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre Saï.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_._

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard_

* * *

.

\- Bon, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués ? demanda tranquillement Kakashi, souriant devant la vision d'une équipe sept en fin réunie. Saï m'a prévenu il y a quelques jours qu'il jugeait l'équipe opérationnelle donc je vous ai trouvé une mission : elle n'est pas trop complexe puisque c'est votre première ensemble, mais pas _trop simple_ non plus Naruto, précisa-t-il alors que ce dernier ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester. Je ne voudrai surtout pas risquer que tu t'ennuies, se moqua gentiment le ninja copieur, l'œil rieur. Des informations nous sont parvenues comme quoi un groupe de mercenaires se terre dans la fôret de Hanaki et attaque les passants.

\- La fôret de Hanaki ?! s'exclama Sakura, soudain inquiète.

\- Nous pensons que le groupe pourrait être lié aux mercenaires que vous avez eu à affronter lors de votre dernière mission, confirma Kakashi. Il n'y a pour l'instant eu aucun blessé, ils se contentent de tendre des guet-apens sur les sentiers de la forêt pour voler l'argent des passants, expliqua-t-il sous le regard soulagé de Sakura. Mais comme Takatsuka a réussi à s'enfuir la dernière fois, nous pensons qu'il est fort probable qu'il se trouve avec eux. Et sa liste d'acheteurs avec, exposa Kakashi. Votre mission est donc de neutraliser les mercenaires mais, si vous trouvez Takatsuka, essayez de le capturer vivant. Si vous estimez que sa capture peut compromettre la mission, laissez tomber. Une équipe de ninjas spécialisés dans la traque s'en occupera, leur signifia le ninja copieur. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

\- Non, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Bien, partez dès que possible et prenez le temps qu'il faudra. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, leur sourit Kakashi.

Ils le remercièrent rapidement avant de prendre congé et de se retrouver en bas du bâtiment abritant le bureau de l'Hokage.

\- L'idéal serait de se retrouver d'ici une trentaine de minutes aux portes du village si ça vous va ? proposa Saï.

\- Hn / Aucun souci pour moi / Ça roule Saï !

\- Très bien. Préparer des affaires pour trois jours maximum, je doute que la mission nous prenne plus longtemps, estima le capitaine de l'équipe. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, termina-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

 _._

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, forêt de Hanaki_

* * *

 _._

Sakura soupira : ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et l'ambiance était lourde au possible. La mission s'était bien déroulée et elle avait pu soigner sans problème les quelques égratignures que ses coéquipiers avaient récolté lors de leur combat contre les mercenaires. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur Takatsuka qui, selon les mercenaires qu'ils avaient combattus, ne restaient jamais au même endroit plus de deux jours de suite. Ils avaient joué de malchance et avait apparemment raté le criminel de seulement quelques heures. Kakashi n'aurait plus qu'à envoyer son équipe de traqueurs pour neutraliser l'ancien chef criminel.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de revenir à ce qui la perturbait auparavant. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris le chemin du retour, personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot, laissant un silence pesant prendre place. Bien sûr, c'était toujours mieux qu'une dispute mais Sakura désespérait de voir un jour tous les membres de l'équipe s'entendre les uns avec les autres. Elle savait que Naruto avait plusieurs fois tenté de parler à Sasuke, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais ce dernier l'avait repoussé à chaque fois et, fatigué de se faire rabrouer, Naruto avait fini par arrêter. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de lancer régulièrement des regards tristes vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, déçu de leur éloignement.

Commençant à trouver le silence _oppressant_ , elle se tourna vers Saï pour engager la conversation, intensifiant le froncement de sourcils dont Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se séparer ces derniers jours. Sakura était en train de comparer la végétation de la forêt de Hanaki à celle de Konoha lorsqu'elle ressentit une présence hostile non loin d'eux. Elle sentit Naruto et Saï se tendrent à ses côtés mais Sasuke, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, continua son chemin sans se soucier d'eux. Elle allait l'interpeler discrètement lorsqu'elle vit la nuée de kunaïs foncer sur le jeune homme. Elle apparu si vite dans le champ de vision de Sasuke que ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui se passait avant d'entendre le cri _paniqué_ de Naruto lorsque la jeune femme s'effondra.

\- Sakura-chan !

...

Le jeune homme blond bondit si vite vers sa coéquipière qu'il réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Naruto ayant l'air d'avoir la situation en main, Saï engagea le combat avec celui qui les avait attaqués. Il reconnu rapidement leur ennemi comme étant Takatsuka et l'immobilisa assez facilement à l'aide de plusieurs serpents d'encre. Il l'assomma et l'adossa contre un arbre avant de rejoindre rapidement le reste de son équipe, inquiet pour sa coéquipière. Cette dernière reposait dans les bras de Naruto, devant un Sasuke encore figé. Comme il voyait Naruto lui causer, Saï ressentit du soulagement à l'idée qu'elle soit consciente : c'est que sa blessure ne devait pas être trop grave, _non_?

Il se statufia en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Eh Sakura-chan, je sais que la vieille Tsunade t'a enseigné le Byakugo no jutsu et que ça te permet de soigner n'importe laquelle de tes blessures mais bon… C'est pas parce que tu peux le faire que tu dois te sentir obligée de le faire, la grondait gentiment Naruto. Et puis toi Sasuke, tu pourrais faire un peu attention quand même, sermonna le jeune blond.

\- Désolé Sakura… Je, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne pas le sentir… répondit Sasuke qui semblait un peu perdu.

\- Sakura… commença Saï d'une voix blanche, en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

\- Désolée… répondit-elle d'une voix faible. C'est pas super hein ?

\- Tais-toi ! On doit être à seulement deux heures du village. Tu as apporté des bandages n'est-ce pas ? On va comprimer l'hémorragie comme on peut et on va se dépêcher de rentrer. Ça va aller, je te le promets, affirma le jeune homme. Je m'occupe de tout, toi occupe-toi seulement de rester consciente d'accord ?

\- Hm… marmonna Sakura d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Sakura ! cria Saï, reste consciente, fais un effort s'il te plaît, commença-t-il à paniquer.

\- Eh Saï, ça va aller ! s'exclama Naruto qui ne comprenait pas la panique soudaine de son camarade. Elle va seulement se soigner et on-

\- Non Naruto, ça ne va pas aller, tu ne comprends pas ! s'affola Saï en commençant à faire un bandage de fortune à leur coéquipière.

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Naruto, perdu.

\- C'est en rapport avec ce que vous nous cacher tous les deux ? interrogea Sasuke.

 _« Alors il s'en est rendu compte… songea Saï. Sakura, je…Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse. Pas dans ces conditions ! Pas à ce prix là ! »_

\- Ce qu'ils nous cachent ? répéta Naruto. Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles Sasuke ?

\- Sakura ne peut plus se soigner, avoua rapidement Saï.

\- Pardon ?! s'indigna Naruto tandis que Sasuke se figeait sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Naruto ! le réprimanda Saï. On ne t'appelle pas l'éclair orange pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Utilise ta vitesse et ramène la à Konoha : il faut absolument que Tsunade-sama la soigne.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle-

\- Naruto, si on ne fait rien, elle va mourir, asséna Saï, espérant faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation au jeune homme. Tsunade-sama peut la sauver mais il faut que tu partes maintenant.

\- Sa-Sakura-chan… Je, je pars tout de suite, se reprit Naruto comme il pu, se redressant avec sa coéquipière dans les bras.

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec le bandage mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, le prévint Saï. J'envoie une invocation à Konoha pour prévenir Tsunade-sama de ton arrivée.

\- Je vais le faire, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix un peu éteinte. Mes aigles iront plus vite.

\- Très bien, accepta Saï. Naruto, vas-y maintenant. On se charge de ramener Takatsuka.

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le jeune homme avait disparu dans un éclair orangé, leur précieuse coéquipière bien à l'abri dans ses bras. Sasuke ayant procédé à son invocation, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route, suivant le tigre d'encre que Saï avait dessiné pour porter Takatsuka. Les premiers mètres se firent dans le silence le plus total, tous deux étant uniquement concentrés sur l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient pour Sakura, quand Sasuke tourna soudainement son regard vers Saï.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de certitude… Quelques mois, peut-être davantage ? estima Saï.

\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis quelques semaines. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème pendant notre dernière mission et je l'ai forcée à me confirmer ce que j'avais deviné, expliqua-t-il. Elle-, commença-t-il avant de se faire plaquer contre un arbre par Sasuke qui semblait furieux.

\- Et tu l'as laissée partir en mission ? tonitrua Sasuke, possédé par la rage. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu te rends compte du danger dans laquelle tu l'as mise ?

\- Ce n'est pas en me protégeant qu'elle s'est faite blessée ! asséna Saï avec une voix glaciale.

...

Sasuke le relâcha immédiatement, douché par l'accusation que son coéquipier avait proférée.

\- Désolé, reprit Saï. Je… Je suis inquiet pour elle et je me suis emporté. Je suppose que Sakura aurait dit que c'était mesquin, sourit tristement Saï. Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer ce dont je suis au courant, proposa-t-il en se remettant en marche, rapidement suivit par Sasuke.

\- Je… Je me suis laissé emporter moi aussi, désolé, marmonna ce dernier. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, termina-t-il.

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il y a trois semaines, Sakura pouvait à peine soigner quelqu'un ou seulement avec beaucoup de difficultés. Lorsque je me suis fait blesser pendant notre mission, elle a utilisé beaucoup plus de chakra que ce qui était nécessaire et elle a mis beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude. Quand je l'ai interrogée, elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle n'allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps et que son état émotionnel l'empêchait de maîtriser convenablement le chakra médical. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et en échange, je lui ai fait promettre de me prouver qu'elle était de nouveau apte à soigner avant sa prochaine mission. Quand on est rentré à Konoha, elle a finit par m'avouer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se soigner et qu'elle pensait peut-être ne plus jamais en être capable. Je savais qu'elle s'entraînait depuis plusieurs mois avec Lee pour développer son taïjutsu alors nous avons fait un compromis : si Lee m'assurait qu'elle pouvait se défendre sans problème avec ses nouvelles capacités de taïjutsu, je gardais son secret et j'autorisais l'équipe à partir en mission. Si le taïjutsu ne suffisait pas à garantir sa sécurité, elle devait aller tout avouer à Kakashi-sama.

\- Puisque nous sommes là, j'imagine que Lee a donné son feu vert, laissa échapper Sasuke, amer.

\- Il l'a fait mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Sasuke, elle a vraiment progressé : pendant le combat auquel j'ai assisté, Lee ne portait pas ses poids d'entraînement et elle l'a mis en difficulté à plusieurs reprises. Personnellement, j'en suis incapable, estima Saï.

Sasuke prit quelques minutes pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais une nouvelle question lui vint en tête.

\- Est-ce que tu sais…

\- Pourquoi elle ne peut plus se soigner ? devina Saï.

\- Oui.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire mais je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la guerre ou un peu après. C'est à cette période qu'elle a commencé à changer. Mais quoiqu'il se soit passé, ça a certainement du la marquer fortement pour entraîner un blocage aussi fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Saï. Le chakra médical réagit à nos émotions : si Sakura n'arrive pas à se soigner c'est certainement parce que, consciemment ou non, elle ne pense pas le mériter. Je pense qu'elle a fait quelque chose, quelque chose dont elle se sent horriblement coupable. Seulement, je ne sais pas quoi, conclu Saï.

Sasuke réfléchit rapidement : lors de leur conversation chez Sakura, il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elle devait garder un secret qui lui pesait. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qu'elle cachait puisse avoir un effet si dévastateur. Qu'avait pu faire sa coéquipière pour en arriver au point de penser ne pas mériter de se soigner ? Quelqu'un devait vraiment réussir à la faire se confier avant que la situation ne prenne une tournure grave.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? se fustigea-t-il. La situation est déjà grave : elle a préféré mettre sa vie en danger plutôt que de tout avouer et même Saï n'a pas pu savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle ne se confiera pas à n'importe qui. »_

\- Naruto pourra peut-être réussir à la faire parler, espéra Sasuke.

\- Naruto ? s'étonna Saï. Ça m'étonnerait franchement ! Ça fait deux ans qu'elle l'évite autant qu'elle peut. Toi par contre, tu pourrais peut-être la pousser à se confier.

\- Moi ? répéta Sasuke, perdu. Ça fait trois semaines que je suis odieux avec elle et avant ça j'ai été absent pendant deux ans : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait se confier à moi ?

\- Elle s'est jetée entre les kunaïs et toi en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se soigner alors qu'elle aurait pu te soigner sans problème. Elle se confiera à toi si tu l'y pousses, affirma Saï. Ah, au fait, reprit-il, je compte bientôt demander à Ino d'emménager avec moi alors tu peux ranger ta jalousie mal placée, débita Saï sans aucune autre forme de procès.

\- Ma jalousie mal placée ? s'indigna Sasuke. Je-

\- Je pense qu'un peu d'honnêteté, même blessante, ferait du bien à tout le monde, l'interrompit Saï, les paroles de Sakura résonnant dans son esprit, laissant Sasuke perplexe.

.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, Hôpital de Konoha_

* * *

.

Sakura papillonna des yeux mais les referma bien vite lorsque sa rétine fût agressée par la lumière vive de la pièce. Elle les rouvrit doucement, les laissant s'habituer progressivement à la lumière. C'est en se redressant sur son lit qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec des prunelles noisette qui semblaient furieuses.

\- Tsunade-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien Sakura… Maintenant, tu vas donc pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête petite idiote !

Sakura resta bouche bée devant le visage furieux de son maître : elle n'avait pas pensé devoir l'affronter si vite. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : elle se mura dans le silence.

\- Tu plaisante j'espère ! se récrimina Tsunade, exaspérée du comportement de sa disciple. J'étais censée être en congé quand une invocation m'a trouvée pour me dire que Naruto te ramenait en urgence au village et que tu étais mourante ! Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point je me suis inquiétée en pensant que c'était si grave que tu n'avais même pas pu te soigner ?

Une pointe aiguë de culpabilité la traversa. Mais restant muette, Sakura endura le discours de son maître sans répliquer : qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ?

\- Et Naruto arrive et m'annonce comme une fleur que tu es devenue incapable de te soigner ! continua Tsunade, furieuse contre la jeune femme. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu décider que tu pouvais partir en mission alors que tu n'étais pas au maximum de tes capacités ? Et comment est-ce que ton capitaine a-t-il pu te laisser faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Saï ! s'exclama la jeune femme. C'est de ma faute, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Il ne devrait pas souffrir à cause d'une décision qui était la mienne, défendit-elle le jeune homme.

\- Alors tu te décides enfin à ouvrir la bouche ? Profite-s-en pour m'expliquer pourquoi et depuis quand tu ne peux plus te soigner !

\- Mais Sakura s'obstina à rester silencieuse, refusant de s'expliquer.

\- Ecoute-moi bien jeune fille, j'ai tout mon temps. Tu resteras ici tant que tu ne te seras pas expliquée alors tu devrais franchement commencer à réfléchir à ce que tu vas me dire, menaça Tsunade tout en quittant la pièce.

A peine l'ancienne chef du village avait-elle quitté la pièce que Sakura était déjà sortie de son lit. Tsunade allait certainement donner des consignes pour la surveiller, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps si elle voulait sortir de l'hôpital. Elle récupéra prestement ses affaires et ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tsunade la sous-estimait-elle à ce point ? Elle sauta souplement sur la branche d'arbre située en face et commença à courir : elle savait exactement où aller.

...

Sakura déverrouilla silencieusement la porte de l'atelier de peinture de Saï : ce dernier lui avait prêté un double des clés pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner discrètement les semaines précédant la mission et elle ne le lui avait pas encore rendu. Personne ne penserait à la chercher ici, elle devrait pouvoir avoir un peu de tranquillité pour penser à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant que son secret avait été à moitié éventé. Elle se faufila à travers la pièce pour aller fermer les volets qui étaient ouverts.

 _« C'est bizarre, songea-t-elle, je suis sûre d'être la dernière à être venue et j'avais pourtant bien refermé les- »._

Elle se retourna brusquement en sentant une présence dans son dos.

 _« Mais quelle idiote ! se fustigea-t-elle. »_

Elle allait s'enfuir lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qui lui faisait face. Stupéfaite, elle resta figée.

\- Il faut croire que Saï te connaît vraiment bien, énonça une voix calme. Il était sûr que tu viendrais te cacher ici une fois que tu aurais vu Tsunade.

\- Satané membre de la Racine, il est bien trop intelligent, marmonna Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle agressive.

\- Plusieurs choses en vérité. Je ne compte pas te dénoncer ou te ramener à l'hôpital alors si tu pouvais te détendre un peu…

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? Ça fait des semaines que tu agis comme un crétin avec moi, renifla-t-elle, mauvaise.

\- Je suppose que j'ai mérité le « crétin » cette fois, reconnu Sasuke. Ecoute, je sais que ça n'a pas été la folle entente entre nous ces derniers temps, principalement à cause de moi mais… Dis-toi que Saï ne m'aurait pas dit que tu viendrais ici si tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes : depuis le début, Saï avait toujours été honnête avec elle. Plus qu'elle-même ne l'avait été pour dire vrai. Et Sasuke, contrairement à ces dernières semaines, avait l'air ouvert à la discussion : elle pouvait toujours attendre pour voir ce qu'il se passerait et écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle se détendit légèrement et fit face au jeune homme plus calmement.

\- Je t'écoute.

Son changement soudain de comportement sembla désarçonner Sasuke un instant mais ce dernier se reprit bien vite : il n'avait qu'une seule chance, il n'était pas question de la laisser filer.

\- Saï m'a tout raconté : je sais pourquoi tu ne peux plus te soigner, attaqua-t-il directement.

Sakura tressaillit violemment avant de se recomposer un visage neutre. Alors comme ça, il _savait_?

\- Ça, vois-tu, ça m'étonnerait franchement. Tu tentes simplement un coup de bluff. Un mauvais qui plus est, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Je ne connais peut-être pas les détails mais j'en sais bien assez, répliqua Sasuke sans se laisser démonter par l'attitude bravache de sa coquipière.

\- Eh bien je t'en prie, exprime-toi puisque tu as l'air si bavard aujourd'hui, l'encouragea Sakura avec une ironie mordante.

\- Saï m'a expliqué que le chakra médical était lié aux sentiments : il a déduit du fait que tu ne puisses plus te soigner que tu avais dû faire une chose pour laquelle tu te sentais coupable. Tellement coupable que tu penses ne pas mériter d'être soignée lorsque tu es blessée, exposa tranquillement le jeune homme. A partir de là, il a conclu qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose au moment de la guerre ou très peu de temps après puisque c'est à ce moment que tu as commencé à changer.

Sakura avait blêmit tout au long du discours de son coéquipier. Comment Saï avait-il bien pu deviner tout ça alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné le moindre détail ? Une fois de plus, elle avait largement sous-estimé son ami : il était arrivé bien trop près de la vérité. Sasuke était loin d'être idiot lui aussi : s'il continuait à creuser, il finirait par deviner. Elle devait absolument trouver une échappatoire avant d'être définitivement coincée.

...

Sasuke observa le trouble et la crainte prendre possession du visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui confirmer que les hypothèses de Saï étaient justes : son regard avait largement suffit. Saï lui avait affirmé qu'elle se confierait à lui mais il commençait fortement à en douter : Sakura semblait seulement être en train de chercher une issue par laquelle s'enfuir. Elle avait l'air d'un animal pris au piège : inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, il décida d'essayer de la rassurer. Il n'était peut-être pas très bon avec les mots mais il savait parfaitement ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir se pardonner pour les choses que l'on avait faites.

Et surtout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui se trouvait en face de lui : il s'agissait de Sakura.

 _Sakura_ qui avait toujours essayé de le soutenir comme elle le pouvait, _Sakura_ qui lui avait pardonné chaque nouvelle erreur qu'il faisait, _Sakura_ qui avait pleuré pour lui à de nombreuses reprises, _Sakura_ qui lui avait pardonné d'avoir essayé de la tuer et n'avait même pas hésité la moindre seconde à se sacrifier pour lui. Elle était celle qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remercier à plusieurs reprises alors que ces mots étaient si étrangers pour lui. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier pendant sa désertion ou encore pendant le long voyage de rédemption qu'il s'était imposé. Celle qu'il…

 _« Tu peux ranger ta jalousie mal placée… »_

Les mots de Saï résonnèrent brusquement dans son esprit. Alors c'était ça comprit-il en retenant un soupir : mais comment l'ancien membre de la Racine avait-il bien pu deviner au premier coup d'œil ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à comprendre ? Décidément, ils semblaient tous largement le sous-estimer : ce dernier était sans doute le plus malin d'entre eux. Sasuke reprit contact avec la réalité en voyant Sakura esquisser un geste. Il était temps de se lancer : à lui de trouver les bons mots.

...

Sakura fixa Sasuke qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques instants : il ne faisait plus attention à elle, c'était sa chance de fuir. Elle amorça un rapide mouvement mais elle ne réussit qu'à ramener l'attention du jeune homme sur elle.

 _« Tss, bravo Sakura, merveilleuse tentative de fuite, se morigéna-t-elle. Vingt sur vingt pour la discrétion ! »_

\- Ecoute Sakura, je sais très bien que je suis sans doute la dernière personne au monde à laquelle tu voudrais te confier mais, quoique tu en penses, je suis le mieux placé pour te comprendre. Je… J'ai fait largement ma part de mauvaises actions et maintenant, eh bien… Je dois vivre avec. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te jugerai pas. Je ne te jugerai jamais, jura Sasuke. Tu m'as toujours pardonné malgré tout le mal que j'ai fait alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi être la personne qui te pardonnera cette fois.

Sasuke lui laissa quelques instants pour répondre mais, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il reprit son discours.

\- Dis le moi Sakura, dis-moi ce qui te pèse tellement. Tu ne peux pas vivre éternellement dans le passé, il faut que tu arrives à te pardonner, essaya-t-il de la raisonner.

Le cœur serré devant les déclarations de Sasuke, Sakura enroula ses bras autour de son corps, essayant vainement de se protéger. Ses yeux émeraude brillant de larmes contenues, un premier sanglot lui comprima la poitrine tandis qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue.

\- C'est trop facile… murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, contenant difficilement ses sanglots.

...

Le regard de Sasuke s'éclaira en voyant qu'elle se laissait enfin aller. Il y était presque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop facile Sakura ? Essaya de comprendre le jeune homme.

\- La confession… La compassion… Je ne mérite pas le pardon, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas le pardon comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous ? Demanda Sasuke, la voix tremblante, bouleversé par le chagrin immense qu'il discernait dans les prunelles de la jeune femme.

Elle semblait tellement fragile à cet instant, recroquevillée sur elle-même, chancelant à cause des sanglots qu'elle avait de plus en plus de peine à retenir. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras et ne l'aurait plus lâchée, la protégeant de tous les maux qui la faisaient souffrir. Mais il avait peur qu'un tel geste ne la fasse seulement davantage se refermer sur elle-même.

...

La sollicitude et la préoccupation sincères qu'elle lut dans le regard de Sasuke eurent raison d'elle. Elle était tellement, tellement fatiguée. Ce secret qui la rongeait de l'intérieur était en train de la détruire. Et, au moment où elle était la plus fragile psychologiquement, Sasuke avait réussi à pénétrer toutes ses failles, réduisant en cendres une à une les faibles barrières qu'elle avait érigées pour se protéger.

\- Je suis une meurtrière… avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée, détournant le regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas Sakura, admit Sasuke. Explique-moi, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là.

\- Je… C'était pendant la guerre, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible, avant que tu ne nous rejoignes sur le champ de bataille. J'étais… J'étais avec l'équipe médicale et je me suis éloignée un peu. Je ne supportais plus d'entendre les cris des blessés… Certains savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, que l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux… Il y a tellement de gens que l'on n'a pas pu sauver, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de regrets, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Sasuke comprit qu'elle était repartie là-bas, sur le champ de bataille. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre : elle avait prête à s'effondrer à tous moments. Alors il la surveillait attentivement tout en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu ne pas le sentir… Il est apparu tout d'un coup, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Il était là et moi je ne pouvais rien faire, commença à sangloter Sakura. Il a dit que c'était un enfant d'un village voisin et… et… hoqueta-t-elle, semblant incapable de continuer.

Sasuke commençait à se sentir perdu : qui était apparu soudainement ? Qui était l'enfant ?

\- Qui ça Sakura ? Qui était là ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Kabuto…

Et ce simple murmure contenait tant de haine que Sasuke tressaillit. Alors c'était lui. Ce monstre qu'il avait côtoyé durant plusieurs années. Celui qui avait déjà fait tant de mal avait recommencé.

\- L'enfant, il le menaçait d'une arme… J'étais si proche et je ne pouvais rien faire… Si seulement j'avais su ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti ? J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû, répéta Sakura en se prenant la tête entre les mains dans un début de crise d'hystérie. C'est là qu'il me l'a proposé… J'étais si proche… Je pouvais le neutraliser en quelques secondes. C'était la chance que l'on attendait tous. La chance que l'on attendait tous…

\- Que t'a-t-il proposé Sakura ? L'interrogea avec douceur Sasuke, inquiet devant l'agitation de sa coéquipière.

\- Il a dit… Il a dit que j'avais le choix, gémit-elle. Que seul un autre ninja médical pouvait reconnaître les progrès que j'avais faits… Que c'était sa récompense… Qu'il était d'humeur _généreuse_ , renifla-t-elle avec sarcasme. J'aurais dû comprendre… Kabuto a toujours une intention cachée. J'ai été tellement stupide… Tellement naïve. Le choix était ridiculement simple : je pouvais sauver l'enfant ou… Je pouvais décider de le sacrifier en essayant de neutraliser définitivement Kabuto.

\- Sakura… murmura Sasuke, bouleversé. Tu… Tu peux arrêter là, j'ai compris, ne te force pas davantage.

\- Comment tu pourrais avoir compris ? Ricana amèrement cette dernière. Tu n'as _pas_ compris, asséna-t-elle durement en plantant son regard brusquement furieux dans celui de Sasuke. J'étais tellement, tellement sûre de moi que je l'ai regardé tuer cet enfant sous mes yeux. Il n'avait rien fait Sasuke, il était juste là au mauvais moment. Et moi, j'ai choisi de le sacrifier parce que l'occasion était belle, si belle et j'étais tellement sûre de pouvoir tuer Kabuto, dit-elle avec un rire sombre. Alors je l'ai regardé tuer l'enfant et je l'ai frappé. Un coup supposé être mortel. C'est là que j'ai compris. Quand il a disparu après que je l'ai frappé, c'est devenu une évidence.

\- Compris quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est devenu une évidence ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix brisée devant la si grande amertume qui possédait Sakura.

\- C'était une illusion. Depuis le début. L'enfant, il n'a… Il n'a jamais été là.

\- Rien n'était réel ? s'exclama Sasuke, la voix emplie d'incompréhension.

\- Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous laisser la moindre chance de la battre. Mais j'étais tellement fière, tellement stupide. J'ai foncé dans son piège tête baissée… Il voulait seulement me briser, m'empêcher de pouvoir soigner nos blessés. Mais ça aussi je l'ai compris bien trop tard…

\- Sakura, commença Sasuke hésitant, si c'était une illusion, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne savais pas que c'était une illusion. J'ai à peine hésité avant de décider que la vie de cet enfant était moins importante qu'une occasion de tuer Kabuto. Le fait que je me trouvais dans une illusion ne change en rien le choix que j'ai fait. Kabuto l'avait très bien compris. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'a dit avant de disparaître…

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

 _\- « Pas besoin de réelle victime pour faire de toi une meurtrière. Je me demande si tu seras capable de vivre avec du sang sur les mains ? Même s'il n'est pas réel, je suppose qu'il peut faire autant de dégâts que du vrai. »_ récita amèrement Sakura sans aucune difficulté, s'étant répété tellement de fois ces mots remplis de venin. Et il avait l'air tellement fier de lui en me disant ça, cracha la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça Sakura. Les décisions que l'on est forcé de prendre pendant la guerre… Elles… Tu ne peux pas considérer que tu étais dans une situation normale !

\- Alors parce que ce n'était pas une situation normale, j'avais le droit de décider de qui devait vivre et qui devait mourir ? Qui suis-je pour prendre une telle décision ? hurla-t-elle, laissant l'hystérie prendre le dessus.

Sasuke resta muet, ne sachant que dire devant la rage et le chagrin si intenses qui émanaient de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune idée des mots qui pourraient la libérer de cette si profonde culpabilité. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. Alors il décida d'agir.

...

Il avait été tellement rapide que Sakura ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que son coéquipier l'enlaçait, la serrant à lui briser les os. Comme s'il voulait lui assurer par son étreinte qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était plus toute seule. Mais la jeune femme était tellement en colère contre elle-même qu'elle ne pu se résoudre à le laisser faire.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle hystérique.

\- C'est hors de question, asséna Sasuke. Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas : je te pardonne Sakura. Je te pardonne, dit-il en martelant chaque mot. Si tu n'es pas capable de le faire, je le ferai à ta place. Tu es pardonnée Sakura. C'est fini, tu es pardonnée… lui répéta-t-il plusieurs fois sans desserrer son étreinte.

 _« Pardonnée… Pardonnée… »_

Le mot résonna de nombreuses fois dans la tête de Sakura qui laissa échapper plusieurs sanglots, se laissant aller contre la poitrine de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa plusieurs baisers sur son crâne. Devant toute la douceur avec laquelle Sasuke accomplissait ces gestes, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pleurer toute sa peine, sa colère et son amertume. Elle pleura longtemps, déversant tous ses sentiments si longuement enfouis et Sasuke la laissa faire. Il se contenta d'être là, de la serrer contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'il restait là.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, elle s'écarta légèrement de Sasuke et dit d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots :

\- Ça…Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait… murmura-t-elle alors que le jeune homme se crispait en entendant ses mots. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te regarder en face maintenant que tu sais tout ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais regarder les autres en face lorsqu'ils seront au courant ?

\- Alors tu vas choisir la solitude une nouvelle fois ? répliqua Sasuke. Comment peux-tu laisser Kabuto avoir encore une telle influence sur toi ! Si… débuta-t-il hésitant, si tu restes avec moi, je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu sois heureuse. Je ne peux pas te promettre que chaque jour sera une fête parce que je n'ai pas ton assurance… Mais je peux te promettre de tout faire pour que l'on soit heureux. Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, mon retour à Konoha n'a aucun sens, termina-t-il en rosissant discrètement.

 _« Ces mots… On dirait… Ils ressemblent tellement… pensa-t-elle, confuse. »_

\- Je n'aurai pas pu oublier ce que tu as dit le jour de mon départ même si je l'avais voulu, murmura Sasuke qui avait deviné son trouble. Je…Je suppose que réutiliser tes mots est maladroit mais… commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, chuchota Sakura, lui coupant la parole. C'est… Merci, dit-elle d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

\- Sakura… Laisse-moi t'aider… Laisse-moi te guérir.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas Sasuke, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai fait, je n'y arrive pas…

\- « Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords » Sakura, récita le jeune homme. Et je pense que tu t'es déjà suffisamment punie… Maintenant, il faut recommencer à vivre.

\- Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'incertitude.

\- En t'accordant enfin le pardon que tu mérites. S'il le faut, je te rappellerai chaque jour que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu mérites de connaître le bonheur. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je t'en fais la promesse. Alors laisse-moi t'approcher, laisse-moi… t'aimer, termina Sasuke en hésitant sur les derniers mots.

Sakura le fixait, indécise, nageant dans un océan de confusion. Devait-elle vraiment se pardonner ou devait-elle continuer à expier son péché ? Elle vit le jeune homme qui lui faisait face tendre doucement sa main dans sa direction, dans une posture interrogatrice. Encore perdue, elle ne réagit qu'au bout d'une longue minute, alors que ce dernier commençait à baisser sa main, l'air déçu.

Sasuke sursauta en sentant un léger frôlement contre ses doigts. Un frôlement qu'il n'espérait plus. Il releva la tête, se perdant dans le regard brillant de Sakura qui resserra ses doigts fins sur sa main. Il était là. Il était là pour elle alors elle allait faire un acte foi.

Elle choisissait la vie.

.

.

.

La lune éclairait délicatement les deux silhouettes endormies sous les draps. La nuit était calme et la brise légère qui passait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte faisait doucement voleter les rideaux. Un premier bruissement de draps se fit entendre, rapidement suivi de plusieurs autres.

 _« … je serais curieux de savoir comment réagiraient tes amis s'ils étaient au courant… Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

 _« Non, arrête ! »_

Sakura se réveilla dans un sursaut, le souffle court. Elle fixa le plafond pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur qui raisonnaient dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda une voix endormie à ses côtés.

\- Rien, seulement… Seulement un cauchemar…

\- Rendors-toi Sakura, je reste avec toi. Tu n'es plus toute seule, dit doucement Sasuke en l'enlaçant.

\- Je sais… Merci d'être là, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Toujours, promit celui-ci en retournant dans les bras de Morphée.

La tête enfouie dans la nuque de son compagnon, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant le parfum apaisant du jeune homme. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Sasuke avait tenu sa promesse : elle n'avait plus jamais ressenti la solitude. Alors, peut-être qu'il n'était pas l'homme parfait, qu'ils se disputaient souvent pour des broutilles à cause de leurs deux forts caractères, mais il avait toujours été là pour elle.

Elle repensa aux paroles que Saï avait prononcé quelques mois plus tôt et auxquelles elle s'était raccrochée comme elle avait pu : _« Ça va aller Sakura, ça va aller. »._ Elle remercia mentalement son ami : si elles avaient été de simples paroles dites sur le moment pour la rassurer, c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elles étaient devenues vraies. Grâce à Saï qui l'avait soutenue et avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Grâce à Saï qui, lui avait raconté Sasuke, avait dit qu'un peu d'honnêteté, même blessante, pourrait faire du bien à tout le monde.

C'est en repensant à ces paroles qu'elle laissa échapper ces quelques mots magiques que ni Sasuke ni elle n'avaient encore osé prononcer : lui par embarras et elle par crainte des conséquences.

 _\- Je t'aime_ …

Les battements d'un cœur qui n'était pas le sien s'accélèrent brutalement et Sakura comprit, mortifiée, que Sasuke ne dormait absolument pas. Elle essaya rapidement de se libérer de son étreinte, trop gênée pour lui faire face mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, refusant de la laisser partir.

\- Ne fuis pas, murmura Sasuke dans le silence de la nuit. Ne fuis plus _jamais_ , la pressa-t-il en la faisant lui faire face.

La douce lumière de la lune les éclairant tous les deux, Sakura discerna sans peine les yeux de Sasuke, brillant d'émotion mal contenue.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux seulement encore douter de mes sentiments ? souffla-t-il amusé. Evidemment que je t'aime _idiote_ … reprit-il.

Mais « idiote » semblait être dit avec tellement de tendresse, tellement d'amour que Sakura ne put empêcher quelques larmes traîtresses de couler le long de ses joues. Sasuke laissa échapper un rire léger et l'enlaça de nouveau, déposant un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser au goût de promesses non dites. Un baiser au goût d'avenir.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

* * *

Voili voilou ! ^^ Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'était ma première histoire où il y avait un peu de romance : autant vous dire que je suis aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant en tutu pour les choses de l'ammûûûr (hm hm, désolée).  
J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! J'accepte tout : les critiques, les conseils et les compliments (ça ne coûte rien d'espérer ^^) !  
Plein de bisous et à très vite !


	5. Epilogue

**Commentaire de début** **:** Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec ce petit épilogue, un peu plus léger que l'histoire :) Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite (comme d'habitude !) mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je le reprends sans arriver à en être contente donc... Je le laisse à vos avis d'experts !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)

.

* * *

 _Épilogue_

* * *

.

 **Emménagement**

A l'instar de Saï et Naruto, Sasuke observait avec minutie le carnage qui lui faisait face. Ino et Sakura les avaient seulement laissés une dizaine de minutes pour aller chercher un carton qu'Ino avait oublié chez ses parents mais deux minutes avaient suffi pour que Naruto réussisse à provoquer une catastrophe. Et maintenant, tous attendaient avec crainte la réaction d'Ino quand elle verrait à son retour que le parquet flambant neuf du salon de son nouvel appartement avait été recouvert de peinture à l'huile de toutes les couleurs.

\- C'est de ta faute Saï ! essayait de se dédouaner un Naruto désespéré sous le regard presque compatissant de Sasuke. Ino t'avait bien dit que tu avais assez de place dans ton atelier pour garder tout ton matériel ! Elle t'avait demandé de tout laisser là-bas ! Si tu l'avais écoutée, on n'en serait pas là, continua le blond en couinant. Tu-

\- On est revenues les garçons ! s'exclama une voix familière, coupant Naruto dans son élan.

Sakura rentra la première dans la pièce, ses yeux s'agrandissant devant la catastrophe. Médusée, elle chercha du regard Sasuke qui haussa légèrement les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Ino, qui n'avait encore rien vu, pénétra également dans la pièce tout en continuant de parler.

\- On a pris plus de temps que prévu parce que l'on a croisé Shizu-, dit-elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Naruto verdit alors que Saï restait imperturbable, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sakura de déceler une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux. Sasuke, lui, se positionna légèrement en retrait de sa compagne sous le regard amusé de cette dernière : il n'avait peut-être peur de rien mais il savait que la réaction de la jeune femme blonde serait apocalyptique et il préférait prévenir que guérir. Sakura était la meilleure amie d'Ino et elle était absente lorsque la catastrophe avait eu lieu : Ino ne s'en prendrait pas à elle.

Inspirant profondément, Ino ouvrit la bouche alors que Naruto, complètement coupable quoi qu'il en dise, se tassait davantage sur lui-même, l'air absolument pitoyable. Cependant, au grand soulagement du blondinet, ce fût un autre prénom que la jeune femme hurla.

\- Saï !

.

.

.

 **Fin des visites surprises**

Sasuke et Sakura discutaient tranquillement, assis sur le canapé du salon de la jeune femme, lorsque Sasuke vit un air songeur se dessiner sur le visage de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hm… C'est juste qu'il y a une chose que je trouve étrange, répondit-elle, pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves étrange ? demanda Sasuke, curieux.

\- Eh bien, tu vas sûrement trouver ça bête mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que Saï n'a pas débarqué par la fenêtre comme un sauvage, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre en question.

Si elle avait choisi de fixer Sasuke et pu voir son sourire pour le moins satisfait, Sakura aurait certainement comprit que son compagnon n'était pas étranger au changement de comportement soudain de Saï.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ? insista-t-elle devant le silence prolongé du jeune homme, se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Effectivement, répondit prudemment Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça me manque mais j'y étais tellement habituée que j'avais fini par prendre goût au fait de l'accueillir à coup de kunaïs, soupira-t-elle sous le regard légèrement inquiet du jeune homme.

Certes, il aimait Sakura mais, parfois, elle avait vraiment des réactions qui le dépassaient.

Devait-il demander à Saï de recommencer à passer par la fenêtre pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il avait déployé tant de moyens pour le faire arrêter ?

.

.

.

 **Remède miracle contre le stress**

Sakura n'avait jamais abandonné son projet d'aider les enfants qui avaient souffert de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans la tour de l'Hokage, devant le bureau de Kakashi, faisant les cent pas sous les regards compatissants de Naruto, Ino, Saï et Sasuke qui s'étaient déplacés pour la soutenir. Après des mois de travail intense, la jeune femme avait enfin finalisé son projet et s'apprêtait à le présenter à l'Hokage ainsi qu'à plusieurs de ses conseillers pour obtenir leur approbation.

Elle souhaitait construire une grande clinique destinée à accueillir tous les enfants qui n'avaient plus personne pour s'occuper d'eux et, après avoir calculé pendant de nombreuses heures les coûts de son projet, prévu une organisation spécifique à l'établissement, décidé de la composition du personnel et bien d'autres choses encore, elle était enfin prête à proposer son idée aux dirigeants du village. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que de la première étape de son rêve : elle espérait secrètement, si le projet était une réussite, que les autres villages cachés acceptent eux aussi de construire une installation similaire, permettant ainsi aux enfants qui en avaient besoin d'être aidés plus facilement.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle devait présenter ce sur quoi elle travaillait depuis des mois, elle était envahie par le stress et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

\- Et s'ils n'acceptaient pas ? Si tout ratait parce que je me suis trompée quelque part ? répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois sans cesser ses allers-retours.

Fatigué par l'agitation de sa compagne, Sasuke saisit son poignet et l'attira vers lui.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Sakura, tu n'as fait aucune erreur et ton projet est parfait. Ça va faire des mois que tu passes tout ton temps libre dessus : tu es prête, cesse de douter de toi, essaya-t-il de la rassurer, même si une légère amertume transparaissait dans ses propos.

\- J'en connais un qui est en manque de câlins, chuchota Naruto d'un ton moqueur à Ino et Saï qui se retinrent de rire.

Malheureusement, le manque de discrétion notoire du blond avait encore frappé et Sasuke entendit parfaitement les moqueries dont il était la victime. Il lança un regard noir au blondinet qui se raidit sous la menace implicite. Mais pour une fois, Naruto avait été d'une clairvoyance étonnante : depuis quelques temps, Sakura était tellement occupée que leur vie de couple était passée au second plan et leurs étreintes commençaient à se faire trop rares à son goût. Néanmoins, que le blond ait raison ou non, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse railler de cette façon : il était un Uchiwa que diable !

Il releva la tête de Sakura qui marmonnait toujours qu'elle allait _"tout faire rater"_ et captura ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes faisant rougir Ino devant la passion inattendue dont Sasuke faisait preuve tandis que Naruto en restait bouche bée. Quant à Sakura, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié où elle se trouvait et elle répondait au baiser de son compagnon avec autant d'ardeur que ce dernier. Sasuke la relâcha enfin et l'observa attentivement. Les joues rougies et les lèvres un peu gonflées, la jeune femme tentait de reprendre sa respiration et semblait désormais complètement détendue.

La porte du bureau de Kakashi s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites et Shizune en sortit.

\- Sakura, si tu es prête, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-elle en souriant pendant que Sakura se retournait pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

\- Très bien, je suis prête, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tout à fait sereine.

Elle suivit Shizune et, avant de refermer la porte du bureau, elle mima de ses lèvres un _«_ _merci »_ silencieux à son compagnon. Dit compagnon qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer un grand sourire satisfait à un Naruto encore sous le choc causé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Sasuke se félicita : il avait enfin trouvé comment clouer le bec du blondinet.

.

.

.

 **Mauvaise journée pour Sasuke**

\- Sakura-nee-chan !

Devant le cri puissant de l'enfant, Sakura tourna la tête pour apercevoir, par la porte ouverte de son bureau, Hotaru accompagnée de Sasuke.

La petite fille et sa mère étaient arrivées quelques jours plus tôt à Konoha afin de rendre visite au frère de Kaede qui vivait au sein du village. Ravie de revoir Sakura, Hotaru avait supplié sa mère de bien vouloir la laisser passer une journée avec la jeune femme sous le regard bienveillant de cette dernière. Kaede n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, Sakura était passée chercher Hotaru le matin même et lui avait proposé de commencer la journée par un petit-déjeuner chez elle en compagnie de Sasuke qui avait récemment emménagé.

Malheureusement, alors que la petite attaquait avec enthousiasme son repas, Sakura avait reçu une invocation d'Ino la prévenant d'une urgence à la clinique et elle était partie après leur avoir proposé de se rejoindre le midi pour aller manger en ville ensemble. Sasuke s'était donc retrouvé à devoir garder une petite fille particulièrement pleine de vie et, au vu de l'étincelle de soulagement qu'elle perçut dans son regard lorsqu'il la vit, Sakura comprit que la matinée n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

Elle se leva tranquillement et, après avoir contourné son bureau, elle rejoignit ses deux visiteurs. Semant Sasuke, Hotaru se jeta dans ses bras tout en babillant bruyamment.

\- Dis donc Nee-chan, il parle pas beaucoup ton amoureux hein ! Moi je lui ai posé plein de questions mais il répond presque jamais. Franchement, Naruto-nii-san est plus gentil : c'est lui que tu aurais dû choisir comme amoureux, asséna-t-elle sous le regard amusé de Sakura.

En effet, Hotaru avait rencontré Naruto la veille et était depuis lors en totale admiration devant le jeune homme.

\- En plus, il aime les ramens et il est gentil et lui il parle au moins ! Moi je le trouve cent fois mieux ! continua la petite fille sans faire cas de Sasuke.

Sakura étouffa un gloussement devant la grimace de son compagnon. Il était loin le temps où le dernier des Uchiwa éclipsait totalement son rival de toujours et cela semblait parfois légèrement vexer le brun. Cependant, en comprenant que le jeune homme avait dû faire peu d'efforts, voire aucun, pour se montrer un minimum agréable avec Hotaru, Sakura décida de l'embêter un peu.

\- Tu sais Hotaru, commença-t-elle en se penchant vers la fillette comme si elle allait lui confier un secret capital, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très aimable et qu'il a parfois la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère mais je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde, termina-t-elle sous le regard mi-vexé mi-satisfait de Sasuke.

\- Bon, si tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire Sakura, on pourrait peut-être aller manger, râla ce dernier en comprenant que sa compagne avait choisi de prendre le parti de la petite fille.

\- Mais, reprit la jeune femme sans faire attention au brun, vu qu'il a décidé de faire son homme des cavernes avec toi, je te propose qu'on aille manger seulement toutes les deux chez Ichiraku, dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

\- Oh oui ! s'extasia la petite, ravie.

\- Sakura, tu-, tenta Sasuke avant de se faire interrompre sans la moindre pitié.

\- Nous, on ne veut pas de ronchon avec nous ! s'exclama Sakura en prenant la main de Hotaru avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Pas de ronchon avec nous ! répéta la petite avant de tirer la langue à Sasuke et de suivre Sakura.

Eberlué, Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner, comprenant que la jeune femme ne plaisantait absolument pas. Il maugréa quelques secondes avant de partir, les mains dans les poches.

De toute façon, il n'aimait pas les ramens.

.

.

.

 **La gêne d'un blond**

Découragée, Sakura fixait avec désespoir le salon de Naruto, ne voyant pas le bout de la tâche qui leur incombait. En couple avec Hinata depuis quelques mois, Naruto et la jeune femme avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble et, maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un appartement qui leur plaisait, ils devaient faire leurs cartons. Hinata devait finir de trier les affaires qu'elle emmènerait et ranger celles qui resteraient au domaine Hyûga : elle s'était donc absentée pour la journée et Naruto avait pour mission, aidé de Sasuke, Saï et Sakura, de terminer ses cartons afin qu'ils puissent emménager le lendemain dans leur nouvel appartement.

Seulement, après trois heures de travail, Naruto avait décrété qu'ils iraient beaucoup plus vite s'il utilisait ses clones. Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher qu'une dizaine de blondinets excités apparaissaient et commençaient à se lancer des objets de toutes sortes pour les mettre dans n'importe quel carton. Le carnage avait duré une quinzaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme, excédée par tant de bêtise, ne détruise un à un tous les clones. Le regard noir de colère contenue, elle avait déconseillé à un Naruto terrorisé de recommencer ses âneries qui leur avaient fait perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose. Le regard glacial que Sasuke lui avait lancé en comprenant qu'ils devraient refaire tous les cartons que les clones avaient fait n'importe comment avait définitivement calmé Naruto qui s'était platement excusé.

Ils avaient donc repris leur travail plus calmement même si Sakura désespérait de finir dans les temps impartis. L'après-midi était désormais bien entamée et il leur restait encore les affaires du salon et de la cuisine à vider. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de choses dans un si petit appartement ?

Assise à côté de la table basse dont elle vidait les tiroirs, elle releva la tête en entendant Saï rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

\- Au fait Naruto, je me demandais : pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de prendre un nouvel appartement ? Hinata aurait pu simplement emménager dans le tien non ?

\- On y a pensé au début mais on préférait choisir quelque chose de nouveau pour que ce soit vraiment notre maison à tous les deux tu vois ? expliqua le jeune homme alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo pour se saisir d'une bouteille d'eau. Et puis Hinata voulait que l'on ait une surface plus grande que celle de mon appartement.

\- Je vois, répondit le brun d'un air songeur. C'est vrai que vous aurez sans doute besoin de place…

Sakura darda un regard curieux sur Saï, croyant apercevoir une lueur familière dans les yeux de ce dernier. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Pressentant que la conversation allait sans doute rapidement devenir drôle aux dépens de Naruto, elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, se concentrant sur les deux jeunes hommes, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Voyant sa compagne se stopper et s'intéresser à la discussion, Sasuke délaissa lui aussi le carton qu'il remplissait pour porter toute son attention sur Naruto et Saï.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Naruto, sans se rendre compte qu'il tendait la perche au brun.

\- Eh bien, si vous faîtes des enfants, il vous faudra certainement plus de place, expliqua nonchalamment Saï sous le regard étonné de Sasuke.

Pourquoi parlait-il d'enfants tout à coup ? C'est en apercevant le regard malicieux de Sakura que Sasuke comprit qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le blond qui serait la victime des moqueries de Saï. Malheureusement pour lui, Sakura semblait tout à fait disposée à aider le brun. Et tout le monde savait que si ces deux là décidaient de s'associer, il était impossible de leur échapper.

\- Des…Des enfants ? bredouilla Naruto après s'être à moitié étouffé avec sa gorgée d'eau.

Sakura étouffa un ricanement. Elle commençait à voir où son ami voulait en venir et, si elle avait raison, les choses allaient devenir vraiment drôles d'ici quelques minutes. Elle décida donc de donner un coup de main à Saï, ravie de pouvoir se venger de Naruto après le surplus de travail occasionné par ses bêtises.

\- Oui, des enfants Naruto, commença-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu sais, cette sorte de petit humain miniature que tu peux voir à l'académie ou dans ma clinique, expliqua-t-elle lentement à un Naruto qui rougissait de plus en plus.

\- Je- Je sais bien ce que c'est Sakura ! Mais, je ne… Je ne vois pas trop… s'embrouilla Naruto.

Saï lança un grand sourire satisfait à Sakura qui comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait amené le jeune homme exactement là où Saï le voulait. Il n'avait plus qu'à donner le coup de grâce au blond.

Quant à Sasuke, même s'il était quelques fois agacé par la complicité toujours plus forte entre l'ancien membre de la Racine et sa compagne, il était surtout impatient de voir où les deux jeunes gens voulaient en venir. La réponse ne tarda pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne vois pas trop ? répéta Saï d'une voix beaucoup trop innocente pour être honnête. Attends ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement, faussement surpris. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment on fait les enfants ?

Sakura retint un début de fou rire devant le visage défait de Naruto et l'air stupéfait de Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- J'ai lu que les amis s'aidaient toujours entre eux alors ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer, continua Saï, imperturbable même si la lueur moqueuse présente dans son regard le trahissait. Oublie tout ce que tu crois savoir sur les cigognes, les choux et les roses : pour faire un bébé, il faut un papa et une maman… dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

Le regard désormais perplexe de Sasuke, associé au visage rouge écarlate de Naruto, eut raison de Sakura qui s'écroula de rire sur la table basse, n'écoutant pas davantage les explications de son ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer Saï !

.

.

.

 **Aide**

Depuis plusieurs minutes désormais, Sasuke faisait face au stupide blondinet qu'il était censé considérer comme le Hokage. Frustré du refus que lui opposait le blond, il commençait lentement à perdre son sang froid.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke mais je ne peux pas débloquer les fonds que tu me demandes, répéta Naruto une nouvelle fois.

\- J'y crois pas, souffla Sasuke, interdit. Tu accèdes toujours à toutes les requêtes de Sakura pour sa clinique alors que ce que je te demande est beaucoup moins cher !

\- Mais c'est pour les enfants Sas'ke !

\- Et moi je te demande du matériel pour la police de Konoha : c'est tout aussi important ! En plus, tu ne regardes même plus ce qu'elle te fait signer ! s'énerva Sasuke.

\- Mais c'est Sakura-chan Sas'ke !

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke disparut du bureau de Naruto dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître dans l'entrée de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sakura. Entendant des bruits dans la cuisine, il s'y précipita et faillit rentrer dans sa compagne qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, une main sur la poitrine. Sérieusement, ne débarque pas comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte : tu m'as fichu la trouille, se plaint la jeune femme.

Le brun ne fit absolument pas attention aux plaintes de Sakura, uniquement concentré sur son but.

\- S'il te plaît Sakura : fais-lui signer, demanda-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Se saisissant du document, la jeune femme lui lança un regard moqueur en comprenant que Naruto avait encore dû refuser l'une de ses demandes.

\- Tu reconnais enfin que tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Je sais que je t'ai dit que je m'en sortirai tout seul la dernière fois mais s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important, insista Sasuke, gêné de se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse.

\- Mais bien sûr mon petit Suke-chan, Sakura-sama s'occupe de tout ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Je reviens tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir de leur appartement la feuille dans les mains.

Soulagé, même s'il était un peu vexé, Sasuke se dirigea vers le salon quand il croisa le regard moqueur de Saï, installé sur le canapé, une tasse posée sur la table devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là exactement ? demanda Sasuke, mauvais.

\- Je prenais tranquillement un thé avec Sakura quand tu as débarqué comme un malpropre, répondit nonchalamment Saï.

\- Je te rappelle quand même que j'habite ici, fit remarquer Sasuke, fatigué d'avance par le comportement de l'ancien membre de la Racine.

\- Ce qui ne change absolument rien au fait que tu aies débarqué comme un malpropre, déclara le jeune homme, imperturbable.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Il avait beau être le meilleur ami de Sakura, Saï commençait légèrement à lui courir sur le haricot.

\- Voyons, ne boude pas Suke-chan, dit Saï avec un sourire moqueur, Sakura-sama revient tout de suite.

C'était désormais officiel : il détestait le peintre.

.

.

.

 **Des enfants ?**

Sakura fit couler son regard le long de la cour de la clinique : l'après-midi était bien entamée et les enfants jouaient dehors, profitant du beau temps et de la température estivale. Sasuke, qui était venu lui rendre une rapide visite puisqu'il revenait tout juste d'une mission de plusieurs jours, l'observait d'un air songeur. Il voyait bien l'étincelle de tendresse présente dans le regard de la jeune femme quand elle observait ses petits protégés. Et c'est cette étincelle qui le décida à se lancer.

\- Sakura ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il en tournant la tête pour lui faire face.

\- Tu en voudrais ? Pas tout de suite mais dans quelques années peut-être ?

\- Vouloir quoi ? interrogea cette dernière, un peu perdue face au sérieux soudain du jeune homme.

\- Des enfants. Tu en voudrais ? réitéra Sasuke.

La jeune femme se raidit brusquement. _Des enfants ?_

Sasuke, sentant la tension qui avait pris possession du corps de sa compagne, se maudit de sa maladresse qu'il savait à l'origine du malaise naissant.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, chuchota Sakura en évitant délibérément le regard du jeune homme.

Comment pourrait-elle seulement se poser la question ? Comment pourrait-elle devenir mère alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier un enfant, bien que chimérique, plusieurs années auparavant ? Une mère ne causait pas la mort d'enfants : une mère les protégeait.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle une pointe de douleur à la pensée qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants ?

Sasuke soupira, se sentant coupable du mal-être soudain de la jeune femme. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa taille, la faisant légèrement sursauter, avant de saisir délicatement le menton de Sakura de son autre main. Il lui redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ecoute-moi Sakura, souffla-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Si tu ne veux pas d'enfants pour de bonnes raisons je ne t'y pousserai jamais, c'est évident. Mais si c'est seulement une sorte de punition que tu t'infliges pour le choix que tu as fait il y a quelques années, il est tout à fait hors de question que je te laisse faire, tu m'entends ? Tu t'occupes de tous ces gamins comme s'ils étaient les tiens, dit-il en désignant les petites terreurs qui couraient dehors, et ils t'adorent tous sans exception. Tu serais une excellente mère alors ne te prive pas d'un bonheur futur pour un malheur passé, d'accord ? termina-t-il doucement avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser.

Lorsqu'il se recula, l'expression de la jeune femme témoignait toujours d'un trouble profond mais elle ne semblait plus aussi mal que quelques instants plus tôt. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Sasuke, je-

\- Beurk ! s'exclama une petite voix. Le monsieur il a fait un bisou sur la bouche à Sakura-san, c'est dégoûtant ! Beurk beu-

\- Kirito ! cria Ino qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de surveiller les enfants présents dans la cour de la clinique. Reviens ici tout de suite ! Et cesse d'embêter Sakura, tu vois bien qu'elle est occupée !

La dite Sakura rigola doucement devant l'attitude du petit garçon avant de reprendre tranquillement son chemin, toujours suivie de Sasuke. Ce dernier restait silencieux. Elle avait pu entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il ne demandait rien de plus. Il se contenta de marcher à ses côtés, profitant du calme et de l'atmosphère apaisante qui régnaient.

Sakura, elle, était songeuse. Elle réfléchissait encore aux paroles de son compagnon quand une vision apparut dans son esprit : deux jeunes enfants, courant dans un parc, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Et ce fût ce qui la décida.

Encore fallait-il donner sa réponse à Sasuke et elle avait sa petite idée sur la façon de lui annoncer.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pourrait bien ressembler un Uchiwa aux cheveux roses, dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse. Je suppose que je finirai par le savoir... Tu crois que ça s'assortira bien avec le Sharingan ? termina-t-elle, faussement interrogatrice.

Sasuke se stoppa brusquement : elle ne lui disait pas _non_ , elle lui disait simplement _un jour_. Une vague de bonheur le transporta. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne réellement ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Sakura, commença-t-il, livide, je t'en prie : dis-moi que ta couleur de cheveux ne se transmet pas génétiquement.

Seuls les rires de la jeune femme lui répondirent.

Et, en voyant sa compagne si heureuse, Sasuke se dit qu'il pourrait sans doute finir par s'habituer à l'idée d'un Uchiwa aux cheveux roses.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Commentaire de fin :** Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment de bêta pour me corriger et j'ai beau me relire des dizaines de fois, c'est toujours plus compliqué de voir ses propres fautes ^^''

Bref, je vous fais plein de bisous et à la prochaine !


End file.
